Rivals
by Kimbo
Summary: Sequel to Tour Secrets


Rivals *************** Once Jessie and Joe are out of hospital Jessie must cope being a family member and going to a different school than the boys while she goes to Bay Ridge the Rival to Bayport.  
  
Joe stood at the window peeking out, he turned saying, "Shhh, here they are, get into your hiding places." Ducking behind the couch, he waited with his dad and Frank and along with Chet Morton, Biff Hooper, Vanessa Bender, Tony Pinto, Matt Beltran, PJ and Sammie. They all pitched in and got the house ready while his mother and Aunt Gertrude got Jessie from hospital. Frank looked over the back of the chair he was hiding behind, grinning like a mad man, he was glad that Jessie was finally allowed out of hospital, after a month of stay in hospital. Joe heard the door open and his mother call out, "Hey where is everyone?" He saw Jessie leaning on crutches, waiting till she entered the room, he gave the signal and everyone jumped and yell, "SURPRISE" Jessie yelped, "Oh my god," Clutching her chest she looked around and said, "You planning on sending me back?" Frank laughed out saying, "What, you miss that place already?" "Yeah, I so want to go back." Watching their expressions, she laughed, looking around she noticed the banner hanging on the wall WELCOME HOME JESSIE "Wow, is all this for me?" Jessie asked searching their faces for the answer. Joe walked over to her and threw an arm over her shoulder and lead her to a chair, helping her down he laid the crutches on the floor beside the chair, sitting on the arm of the chair, he smiled and said, "Well Jessie you're the only Jessie I know of." Frank watched as Joe joked around with Jessie with a smile, he remembered a time not too long along when everyone thought Joe was dead and no one knew who Jessie was, Frank looked over at Joe and Jessie he could see the likeness in them both blond like their mother and blue eyed, while Frank looked like their Dad. Chet walked over with a plate full of food Joe called out, "Hey Chet did you leave us any?" Chet known for his love of food looked over at the table and said, "Well there is for me not sure about you." Frank smiled and asked, "Who that for then?" Looking at the plate in his hand which was piled up with food and then over at Jessie he said, "For Jessie." Looking up at the her name mentioned she saw the plate and said, "Thanks Chet, I think you're eyes are bigger than my stomach." Joe grabbed the plate for her and helped himself to the food. Chet yelped, "Hey Jessie has first pick you buffoon." "Buffoon? Who you calling a buffoon." Joe asked "You." Chet shot back. Laughing Jessie stole the plate out of Joe's hand and started eating off it while listening to Joe and Chet tease each over. Frank wandered over with Sammie right on his heels, sitting on the arm of the chair, Sammie shook her head. "What??" Frank asked. Looking over at Joe who was sitting on the other arm, then back over at Frank, she grinned then said replied, "You boys don't know what you're missing." Joe stopped teasing Chet long enough to say, "Missing?" Frank frowned and asked, "What are we missing Sam?" "The comfort of sitting in a chair and not the arm." Jessie smiled and nodded in agreement. Just then Laura said, "OK boys off the arms of the chairs. Jessie just push them off, if they don't." "Sure will." Jessie looked over at her brothers and said, "You heard her, off you buffoons." Everyone in the room laughter but they did noticed that yet again, Jessie wouldn't say mom or dad. Frank frowned wondering why she didn't she been a part of the family for a month and she still refused to say it. Joe slipped off the arm and wandered over to where his girlfriend, Vanessa was sitting and talking to Matt. "Hey." Joe sat down beside her and said, "What the goss?" Vanessa smiled over her shoulder saying, "Just talking about the fashion show your mom is putting on tomorrow." Groaning he smacked his forehead, "Thanks for the reminder." "No prob." Everyone who knew Joe, knew that he was not a morning person and with the show on, he would have to get up with the birds as he called it. Chet overheard it and grinned calling out, "Hey Frank?" Frank looked over at him. "You have to have the camera ready for tomorrow." Frowning Frank asked, "Why?" "Early morning wakeup call for Joe." Chet explained. Frank face lit up as he said, "Ahhh that right the show on tomorrow." "Don't tell me, you forgot?" Laura asked. Jessie smiled patted his leg saying, "I'm wouldn't be surprised if he did, remember with everything that been happening." Frank nodded and looked over at his mother saying, "That right mom, I'm surprise you even remembered." Smiling she walked over to him placing an arm around his shoulder, she told him, "I got a phone call last week." Fenton who just walked into the room with a drink in both hands, he was glad that the cast had been removed from his arm and leg, he spent half of the time using a knitting needle, he borrowed from his sister knitting basket, to ease the itch that annoyed hell out of him. Handing a glass over to his wife, he sat on the other side of Jessie, leaning back, he noticed that Jessie had a smile on her face. He felt someone tap him on the head tilting back he saw Laura standing over him, smiling up at her asking, "What Hon?" "I see where the boys get that habit from." She replied. Fenton looked over at his son and asked, "Frank what habit is your mom talking about?" Smiling Frank replied, "Dad it seems that we have got the habit on sitting on the arms of the chairs from you." "Oh." Joe called out, "Hey dad where do I get the love of sleeping from?" His mom replied, "That is also from him Joe." "It is?" Joe asked in shock. "Yes it seems that when you father was younger, he loved to sleep in as well next person and if you notice that when he not working, he sleeps later than normal." "That is so right." A voice boomed from the doorway. *************** A dark headed man stepped into the room, holding a child in his arms and three children racing into the room yelling, "Uncle Fent, Aunty La." Jessie watched as they threw themselves at Fenton, the little of the three climbed into his lap to give him a hug. Fenton face lit up, he heard Gertrude running from the kitchen, "When did you get in?" "Fenton, we just flew in today." The man replied. Fenton stood up holding the child in his arms saying, "Sam, it's good to have you back, how long can you stay?" Joe jumped up from the couch, wincing when he forgot about his leg, limping over to him, Joe looked at the baby saying, "Man she has grown." Sam passed the baby over to Joe who smiled down at her, saying, "Who a pretty girl? Mmmm I think Katie is the most beautiful little lady in this room." Fenton looked over Joe shoulder, smiling at his niece looking over at his brother, he asked, "How have you been coping since Rose left?" Sam looked at his older brother and saying, "It's been hard Fent, real hard, that why me and the kids have packed up house and are moving closer to you and Gert. The kids have found it hard since she left." Gertrude entered the room and said, "So I wasn't hearing things, little bother, come and give me a hug." Sam smiled and threw his arms around saying, "Gert, Gert still the same old sis." "Ahh and you're still a smart mouth upstart, But I love you anyway." Gertrude shot back at him. Sam noticed for the first time the young group of his nephews friends, he knew most of them sighing he asked, "Chet did you leave any food?" Chet who had his mouth full, tried to talk, Biff and Sammie who was sitting next to him yelled when his food sprayed them, "Chet!!" " 'ha'?" Jessie laughed then said, "Chet did your mother ever tell you to never eat with food in mouth?" Everyone called out, "Yes she has." Sammie wiped her shirt off, "Eww yukkie," holding up some chewed burger between her fingertips she said, "Here Chet I think this is yours." PJ sat in the corner watching the other children as they ran around the group throwing themselves at Frank, Biff, Tony, Vanessa and Chet he slowly walked over to his sister. Sam called out, "Dave, Nikki, Tim calm down." The three sat down by Frank, the girl looked over at Jessie, she frowned as she tried to think of where she had seen Jessie from. Jessie watched in amusement as they all piled around Frank feet. Frank looked down at them saying, "Hey rugrats what new?" A little version of his dad piped up, "Frank I'm not a rugrat." Frank made out he was surprised asked, "You're not? Mmm then an ankle biter then?" "No, I'm six now, I'm not Katie age or Tim's age." Frank slapped his forehead saying, "Oh that right, you're six, a big boy now." Davie puffed out his chest saying, "Yup a big boy." Nikki punched him in the arm saying, "you ain't no big boy, you're a sissy." "Am not." Davie yelled back. "Ok Kids settal down." Their father said. That was when he noticed Jessie for the first time, "Oh, it's true? The nightmare is finally over?" Sam asked Fenton while still looking at Jessie. Jessie looked over at them with a shy smile she tried to stand up but fell back with a curse that only Frank heard. Sam walked over to her saying, "Jessica?" Jessie looked up and said, "Yes." Sam fell to his knees in front of her holding her hands in his, he said, "It's true, little Jessica home again." Jessie looked over his head at her dad, Fenton met her glance and said, "Sam was really close to you and he took it rather hard, he was looking after you three when it happened." Looking back down at her uncle and asked, "You blamed yourself all these years?" She felt something wet hit her leg and whispered, "Sam it's ok, it's over I'm home now." Sam lifted his head and glanced up at her saying, "I should have watched you kids better." Fenton placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "No matter what, they would have got them." Sam nodded, "But they were in my care, I should have watch them better." Laura said, "Sam if the phone hadn't rung when it did, you know that was part of the plan to draw you away long enough for them grab them." Jessie smiled and said, "See it wasn't your fault it would have happened regardless who was looking after us." Dave gave his dad a hug and said, "See dad it wasn't you fault, quit blaming yourself you it." "OK you're on kid." He replied ruffling his hair up. Fenton laugh as he watched his brother and nephew play fighting. Gertrude smiled and asked, "Sam have you got Dave and Nikki enrolled into school?" "Hpmt, Yeah they going to Bayport elementary school." Sam said. Joe smiled and asking, "That means we will be dropping them off and picking them up since it right next to our school?" "Yup that how I planned it you're have to come with me tomorrow so they know who will be picking them up after school." Sammie said, "They know me already, that where PJ is going as well." Fenton muttered, "Bayport high won't take Jessie." Everyone looked over at him, "They won't take her because she is Jessie, they worried that when the fans find out who she is, they will have a problem." Jessie sighed and asked, "Where am I going then?" "Bay Ridge high is your new school." Shocked Joe asked, "Dad they're our Rivals in everything and a bunch of snobs." "Damn Ridge is a posh school, no wonder they took Jessie in." Frank muttered. Sammie asked, "OK what so special about Bay Ridge?" Biff answered her by saying, "Apart from being our rivals in everything, they also have the money, rich families send their kids there and with the battle of the schools coming up, they gonna be out of blood, since we are the only that can beat them in sports and they don't like that. And we won last year." Vanessa said, "And we are going to win this year, I've been training hard in the skate boarding." Jessie perked up asking, "Skate boarding is in the battle?" "Sure is and there is others as well team sports and individual games like tennis and that it's a blast." Chet said. Biff said, "Chet entering the eating contest." Sam asked. "You said something about fans, whose fans?" Nikki clicked her fingers saying, "Now I know why you look familiar to me. You're Jessie the singer I've seen you on TV." "Singer, Jessie is a singer?" Sam asked "Yes that me." Nikki squealed and jumped up and saying, "I can't believe that Jessie is my cousin Wahhooo." Throwing her arms around Joe's neck, she gave him a hug saying, "Joe can you believe that Jessie is your sister?" "Yes Nikki I believe it." He replied with a smile. Frank said, "Nikki, Joe likes Jessie music as well he has all her CD's." Jessie asked, "Really?" Joe blushed bright red Nikki asked, "Joe may I listen to them?" "Sure kid I'll just go and get them." Joe stood up and headed up to his room to get the CD's grabbing them he run back down and walked over to the stereo turning it on it put the CD in and then the music fill the room with the sounds of Jessie voice. Sam listened to his niece singing about life and love, looking over at her he smiled saying, "Wow you're good." Jessie smiled over at him and said, "Thanks." Jessie felt sleepy and asked, "May I be excused?" Fenton looked over at her asking, "Are you OK?" Smiling at him she said, "I feel tired, that all, if someone can show me where I'm crashing, I'll lie down for awhile." Laura nodded and said, "You're sleeping in the room you were in before." "Thanks, I'll go and have a nap then, see you all later." Leaning over the side of the chair for her crutches, picking them up she slowly got up once she was on her feet she headed to the door. Fenton followed her to make sure she made it up the stairs alright. Jessie slowly made her way up the stairs once up the top she called out, "You can relax now." Fenton called back, "You knew?" Turning she smiled down at him and replied, "I knew that someone would make sure I got upstairs alright." With that she turned and headed to the room that was now to be hers. *************** The next morning, Jessie woke with a groan, feeling stiff all over, she tried to stretch the kinks out of her body, hearing a soft knock at the door she called out, "It's open." Joe poked his head around the door with a big grin on his face, "Good morning sleepily head and how do you feel this morning?" Groaning she looked at the clock sitting beside her bed, "Oh god why are you so cheerful at this time of the morning?" "Frank woke me as usual and today is mom's day." Looking over at her twin with a frown, "Mom day?" "Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Joe asked her. "Forgotten? I know today is the fashion show, is there anything else that happens today?" Jessie asked. "No the fashion show is why we call it mom's day this is her day to shine." Joe replied. "Ahhhh got you now, well I better get up and get ready then." Slipping out of bed she stood up hobbling to the drawers on the other side of the room, she opened one taking out a shirt and shorts. Joe watched and asked, "What do you what for breakfast?" Without turning she replied, "I don't have breakfast." "OK, See you down stairs then." Hearing the door shut, Jessie sighed sinking to the floor. Jessie felt uncomfortable not use to having anyone looking out for her and now she had a family that was around at every turn, she was hoping that she would felt more comfortable around them by now but she wasn't and it was a mission not to yell and scream at them. Standing up she knew that she had to try harder, she didn't what them hating her. Once she was dressed Jessie gave herself the once over and then slowly did the trek to the kitchen. Frank was reading the paper when Joe sat down beside him, his dad at the head of the table, trying to get the paper back from Frank. "Frank have you finished yet?" "Done with this part." Handing his dad the sports section and picked up a piece of toast and took a bite out of it. Fenton shook his head, sighing it was a battle to get the paper intact when Frank was home, looking over at his youngest son he asked, "Is Jessie up?" Before Joe could replied, Jessie strolled into the kitchen, "Good morning everyone." Fenton smiled over at her asking, "Morning dear sleep well?" "Sure did like a baby." she replied while reaching for the juice, pouring a glass she placed the jug back. Laura turned from the sink, "Morning Jessica and what would you like for breakfast?" Rolling her eyes, she was glad that no one saw her and said, "I don't have breakfast but thanks." Just then Sammie walked into the room, "GMNMS." When everyone but Jessie looked over at her, she laughed, "I said, Good morning I need more sleep." Frank laughed then dived back behind the paper he called out, "Hey mom your show mentioned in the paper." Laura nodded, "I noticed." Fenton head shot up saying, "You've read the paper already?" "Who do you think brings it in, the paper fairy?" she shot back with a grin. "I thought Frank did, that how he gets it before me." Hearing a snort from behind the paper, "Really dad I couldn't beat mom on a bad day, she gets up before the birds." Joe laughed, Jessie had a smile not sure what was happening, Sammie slid into a chair, reaching for some toast, buttering it and spreading some jam on, sighing, "Ahhh hot toast yummy this is the life." Shaking her head, Jessie smiled saying, "I think you better entering that eating contest Sammie." With a fake hurt look on her face she shot back, "Oh but I can't, it would break Chet's heart if I win." "Funny hahahaha." Placing a plate in front of Sammie, Laura asked, "Did you have a good sleep?" "Yes I did, is PJ up yet?" Sammie asked. "He been up with the birds watching TV." Frank replied. Joe said, "Yeah he watching cartoons." Jessie finished off her drink standing she said, "Well I think I'll join him, while you finished here and ready to go." "OK dear." Heading over the sink, Jessie placed her cup into the sink and she headed over to the lounge and joined PJ. Joe finished his breakfast, watching his dad slowly getting the paper from Frank, in drips and dabs, standing up he said, "Dad it might be easier if you get another paper or get up earlier than Frank." Laura laughed and Gertrude said, "Joe the day your father gets up before me, without a battle is the day they say that the moon is really cheese." Laughing Frank handed the rest of the paper over to his dad saying, "Here dad, I'm all done." Before Fenton could grab it Laura snatched it away from him. "Hey what the idea?" "The idea is, that it's time to go." Laura shot back at him. Frank laughed and stood up walking over to his dad he patted his shoulder, "Don't worry dad you can read it in the car." Sighing, Fenton gulped the last of his coffee, rising he walked over to the sink, he washed his mug out, placing it on the bench to drain, he then walked out the kitchen the door to get the car out, normally they just took the van, but they couldn't all squeeze into it, so they were taking his car as well. Frank wandered into the lounge and said, "Jessie and PJ, are we really to hit the road?" Jessie asked, "Are you ready to bounce back?" PJ giggled standing up he walked over to the TV and switched it off and wandered over to the other waiting at the door. Rising Jessie hobbled over to the door where she had left her crutches leaning against the wall. Frank waited for everyone to get out of the house, so he could turn the alarm on and lock the house up. Once it was all locked up Frank walked over to the van and jumped in beside Jessie shutting the door. Joe who was behind the wheel waited till Frank was in before pulling out of the drive, he waited for their dad to take the lead in front, once he was on the road they headed into town. Once in town, Joe found a parking space beside his dad car, groaning he saw the press waiting for them. Jessie got out with the help of Frank when the press rushed over to them, she spotted Kelly Jones making a bee line for her. "Jessie is it true that you're giving up singing now that you've found your family?" shoving a microphone into Jessie face. "OK Please let the others through they have a show to get ready for and I'll answer any questions within reason." Jessie replied shoving a tape recorder away from her face. Frank held onto her arm as he guided her through the press once at the steps, Joe and Sammie waited with Frank, while the press questioned Jessie. "First off, I'm taking time to get better, as you all know, I was hurt seriously and now, I need to get better before going back on tour I've been working on an album before this all happened and I'm also looking for a new manger. While this is going to take time, I'm spending that time getting to know my family and today is really Laura's day, you should be interviewing her not me, now if you'll all excuse us, we really have to get ready and please enjoy the show." As she turn to leave she noticed that Laura and Fenton were standing at the door she saw that her mother was upset, shrugging it off she headed into the building. *************** Sam and his family had joined Frank and Joe at the steps and heard what was said, frowning he asked, "I think something up?" Joe turned to look at his uncle and nodded, "Yeah there is." "Has she called them mom and dad yet?" He asked. Frank shook his head watching as Sammie went in to follow Jessie as she passed his parents, she said something to them and she went inside. Fenton wandered over to his brother and picked Tim up giving him a hug, he smiled at him, "Good morning everyone and how did you all like the new place?" "Needs to be unpacked Unc." Tim told him. "Does it?" "Yup." Sam handed Katie over to Frank and said, "Yeah it's a mission." Frank cooed and ahhhed over Katie, while Joe rolled his eyes at the faces he was making. Catching Joe he smiled at him saying, "She loves it." "Sure she does, she doesn't know any better." Joe shot back over his shoulder as he entered the building. Frank said, "Katie we'll show him." Giggling Katie pulled his nose, "Yahhhh." Fenton watched his son play with Katie with a smile, Sam said, "Don't you wish they could stay that age forever?" Fenton looked over at him with haunted eyes, "I wish, I got to spent more time with Jessie, Katie reminds me of all the time we missed with her, now we have a stranger in her place." Sam nodded saying, "Fent, I know this is hard but give her time." Fenton tried to hold his temper in check saying, "Sam she had time." Shaking his head he said, "I disagree she hasn't Fent. Think about it when has Jessie had time to sort out her feelings?" "What to sort out, she our daughter." "I know but Jessie didn't know who the hell she was till about two months ago and it's been one thing after the other." Taking a deep breath Fenton tried to calm down and said, "I know and it's hard in all that time she has never called me dad." "Oh bro that gotta be hard, I think it would kill me if it happened to me but you're strong and you'll get through this. But you knew that it wouldn't happen over night." "Yeah I know but that doesn't make it hurt any less." Fenton replied looking about he noticed that his brother and he were the only one still outside, saying, "We better go in." "You know, I'm right Fent, you can't force her or you'll drive her away for good. I know that you don't want that, give her some space and she'll come about." They both walked in, not noticing that in the shadows stood the very person they were talking about. Jessie heard everything that was said, frowning she headed back inside. Sammie watched as Jessie sat in the front, she knew that Jessie wasn't coping but till Jessie told her what was wrong she could say anything to help her out. Sam wandered over to his niece sitting beside her, he asked, "How are you feeling?" Looking over at him she smiled, "Just great and how are you?" Grinning he knew that she was lying and he said, "Don't lie Jessie, this is hurting you as well as them." Looking over at him saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Standing she moved to another chair. Without looking she bumped into Joe, who was loaded down with cloths for the show in his arms, both of them falling in a heap of tangled limbs and clothes, Jessie started to laugh. Trying to untangle herself, she giggled and soon Joe joined her, as he started to laugh as well. Sam smile and helped to get them untangled, he noticed that Jessie wouldn't look at him. Muttering a 'Thank you.' Jessie stormed over to the other side of the room, where the children were playing, watching as Katie crawled over to her, holding up her little arms to be picked up, Sam saw the smile that graced her face as she picked Katie up and cuddling her. Jessie could never stay mad for long, soon she was on the ground playing with the children, while the others got everything ready, since she couldn't help with getting it ready, she kept the children from getting under everyone feet. Laura listened as Jessie sung to the children, Nikki danced around the chairs, Tim watch with interest as his cousin made that high pitch that he loved, he tried screwing up his face as he tried to reach it. Dave smiled as his little brother tried to hit it saying, "Give it up bro, you're never gonna reach it." Jessie smiled and said, "If he really wants to, he can, never say never Dave." Tim poked his tongue out at his brother. Sammie joined them and asked, "Are we having fun here?" Looking around she asked, "Where PJ?" Jessie pointed to him he had been sitting in the corner watching them. "Hey there what up?" Sammie asked him. Grinning at his sister, he said, "Watching them make fools of themselves." "Yeah they do look a bit silly don't they?" Jessie smiled over at him and called out, "Why don't you join us bud?" "Go on, go and have some fun before the show starts." Pushing her brother over to the others. An hour later people were coming and taking their seats Matt joined Jessie in the front. "Hey there." "Hey want up?" "Nothing just been looking after the kids." "Feeling put out are we?" Frowning she asked, 'What makes you say that?" Looking over at her before saying, "You're use to the lime light." "Yeah I am, I admit that it weird not being up there but today is Laura's day." Matt frown as he picked up Katie, he turned so he could look at her and asked, "Why do you call her that?" "Call who what?" Jessie asked making out she didn't understand the question. Matt looked at her as he explained to her, "This is the second time, I've heard you call you mother by her first name." Shrugging she said, "What else can I call her?" "Why not mom?" he asked. "Because I can't." "That not an answer Jessica." Someone said over her shoulder. Turning she saw Sam and Frank standing behind her. Frank said, "Jessica that not an answer and you know it." "Look lets not go into this now and soil this day for Laura." Jessie replied. "It has to be dealt with." Frank said. Jessie looked at her brother and calmly said, "There is a time and place for this and now is not the time Frank." Turning so her back was to them, she stared at the stage, wishing she was elsewhere. Joe who was standing beside his mom, noticed that Jessie and Frank were having a heated discussion, when Jessie turned to face them, he could see the flash of anger flicker over her face and watched as Frank threw his hands in the air in frustration. Frank stormed over to them and muttered, "Gee she stubborn. I think she worse than you are Joe." Looking over at his twin, he knew that she was fuming and she had closed the link between them, so he wouldn't noticed that she was mad. But Joe knew that their bond was weak and he barely felt her it was like, before she returned and he knew that trouble was brewing. Looking at Frank, he told him, "Ease up on her Frank." Frank looked shocked, "Joe it has to be dealt with." Looking over at their dad, who was talking to Sam sighing he pleaded with him, "Ease up on her Frank, Please if everyone keeps pushing her, she gonna blow." "It might be a blessing if she did just that." Frank shot back. Joe knew that Frank was rarely mad, it took a lot to get Frank to boiling point, the fastest way was to threaten the family and their friends. "Frank calm down would you, this isn't the place or the time for this." Joe said, "You know, this is feeling weird, it usually you getting me to calm down not the other way round." Frank had to smile and nodded. Laura called out, "OK, Guys it's time." Frank and Joe dashed back stage and got ready for the show. Jessie fumed all the way through the show, she clapped when the others did, she only smiled when she looked over at the children, she refused to knowledge Matt, she didn't say anything to him when the show was over, she walked straight out and waited at the car, she was dreading going home and the ride home. Joe looked for Jessie and asked, "Mom have you seen Jessie?" Laura looked up from an order form she was reading, "No Joe I haven't." "How did we do?" Joe asked as he glanced about the room for her . "We did great everything was a hit and I got orders for everything." Laura said with a grin. Joe smiled, "Wow, that great mom." Frank who had cooled down, wandered over with Biff and Chet asking, "What great?" Handing the order form over to him, Frank whilst, "Wow, that great mom, we should go out and celebrate." Fenton and Sam wandered over, "So we were a hit?" Fenton asked his wife. "Sure was. Is everyone ready to go? Where is Jessie?" She asked. "Joe was asking me the same thing. I haven't seen her since the start of the show." Matt said, "She went outside the last time I saw her." Sammie smiled saying, "That sounds like Jessie, anything to get out of the work." Jessie who had decided to come back in after having some time to cool down enough to try and discuss their problems, drew close enough to overhear Sammie spun around and stormed right back out the way she had just come. *************** Leaning against the van, Jessie fumed as she waited for the others to join her, hearing the chatter, she watched as they all walked over to the cars. Frank got into Sam's car sneaking a peek over at Jessie, he knew that he made a wise choice for now. Once the van was unlocked, Jessie got in and buckled up and waited for Joe and the others to pile in. Joe called out, "We'll met you there then." Four hours later, Joe pulled into the driveway after dropping everyone off, Jessie and Frank were the only one's still in the van, if their uncle and parents hadn't left early, Frank would have caught a ride home with his folks. Joe could cut the tension in air with a shape edge knife, he took note that it wasn't just Frank she was fuming with it looked like Sammie was on the list, he was the only one in the van she was talking to. Once the van was stopped, Jessie climbed out of the van and headed inside and up to her room. *************** Over the next two weeks, Jessie was cleared from the doctors in that time she had avoided Sam and Frank with great ease with Sam it helped that he didn't live with them and Frank stayed over at his place most of the time, she had a shaky peace with Sammie though it was harder to stay mad at her as she barged right into her room and demanded an explanation for her being mad at her. *************** Joe was feeling the heat, he felt as if he was in the middle and he was getting angry at the both of them. Sammie and PJ was mucking about in their tour bus. Sammie moved in using it as her room, since the Hardy's had kindly let PJ and her live with them, hearing a knock she called out, "Opened." Joe opened the door and said, "Thanks it feels like a war zone in there. What with both Frank and Jessie home." Sammie smiled at him and said, "Yeah, thank god school starts tomorrow huh?" "Hmmm yeah but it's a bummer that Jessie not coming to Bayport." "Yeah but with them two fighting it may help to ease the tension to keep them apart for most of the day." "They need to talk," Joe replied. Laughing Sammie said, "And with Jessie being this mad that will be a mission. I've seen her this mad only once and then that damn wall went up." "Hey you have any idea where she goes?" Joe asked. "Nope and if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Sammie shot back *************** Meanwhile Jessie was at the park skating and pulling tricks, checking her watch, she decided to head back home for dinner. Skating till she hit Walla Street, she jumped off her skate broad and whipped off her backpack, putting the broad into the bag, she slung the bag over her shoulder, she carried on strolling till she got onto Elm Street, walking down the street till she spotted the house number 19, looking the house over with a smile, she loved this house, it was a two story brick house, as a child, she always wanted to live in a house with more than one level spilt home and now she got her wish. Walking up the driveway she spotted Joe and Sammie talking to a girl the she thought she knew and two she didn't know. Joe waved her over, "Jessie look who here." Walking over to them, she smiled at Nancy and the two girls, "Hi Nancy and ?" Nancy smiled and said, "Glad to see you up and around Jessie, this is Bess Marvin and her cousin George Faye." Jessie nodded at them she listened to the music pouring out of the house looking over at Joe asking, "Joe who listening to Shania Twain?" Joe said while rolling his eyes, "Mom and Frank, they love it." Laughing Jessie starting joining in singing, Any man of mine, Nancy watched as Jessie and Sammie started dancing in the drive way. With a roll of his eyes as Sammie dragged him in to join them. Bess laughed as she was dragged in by Joe, Sammie got Nancy in and Jessie dragged George in and soon they were all dancing and singing along with Shania. Frank hearing a racket outside went out to see what the noise was and called out, "Are we having fun?" Bess called back, "Yup come and join us Frank?" "Don't think so, I think there enough fools out there." Frank call back. Jessie stopped dancing and headed inside, brushing pass Frank, she said, "You know how to ruin someone fun don't you?" Without waiting for a replied she rushed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door hard so that it was heard throughout the house. Frank watched in stunned silence, as she flew up the stairs, taking a breath, he looked over at the others who stood in the driveway. Sammie shook her head muttered, "Man that the happiest I've seen her in ages." Looking over at Frank she asked, "When are you two gonna sort this thing out between you? And what is it that you two are in a huff about? You know I'm tried of walking around on eggs shells with you two, I never know if one of you two are going to blow up for no reason." Joe patted her on the back and said, "I agree Frank, it's getting out of hand." Frank sighing running his fingers through his hair, looking at the stairs saying, "I've tried but everytime I bring it up or she see me, she runs the other way and when Sam comes over, Jessie goes out and it's going to get even harder with her going to Bay Ridge." Nancy said, "And we walked right into this." "Sorry guys, I didn't mean for that to happen." Frank replied. "Hey no worries." Laura wandered over to them asking, "Where Jessie?" "Up stairs mom." Frank said frowning as he watched his mother heading up to her room. *************** Laura knock on Jessie door opened it a bit she said, "Jess may I come in?" Jessie sat up and smiled, "Sure can." Entering Laura looked over at her daughter with a smile and asked, "Jessie are you sure thing between you and Frank are fine?" "Hum not really. I'm sorry but between Sam and Frank, I'm losing it, they keep hounding me but I guess they have a right to know but I tend to dig in my heels when pestered, if they hadn't started it might have got cleared up faster." Laura smiled as she said, "That sounds like you got that from me, I do that as well. This thing that they are pestering you about is it about not calling me and your dad, mom and dad isn't it?" Looking over at her she nodded then laughed, "Sam told him not to push me and then he goes and does it." Leaning into Laura, she said, "I know this is hard but at the moment I can't, I have to sort through this and when I'm ready and I feel it right, I will." "I know love and remember this, we love you no matter what, for all I care you can call me Laura for as long as you like, though I'd like to hear Mom coming from your lips one day." Laura smoothed Jessie's hair and she carried on, "Try and clear this up with Frank and Sam." "I'll try." "That all I can ask is that you try." *************** At dinner everyone sat around the table, Jessie sat across from Nancy, Frank sitting next to her, Nancy father sitting on the other side closer to Fenton. "Jessie I think I've found a new manger for you." Jessie looked over at him saying, "Oh and who may that be?" "Your uncle Sam." Jessie looked over at him her eyes wide and said, "OK." "You're not going to ask why?" Frank asked her. Looking over at him with a frown, she said, "Why should I? If Mr. Drew says that Sam is the man, then I guess he knows better." Laura frowned and looked over at her husband asked, "If Jess isn't going to ask then I will, Why Sam?" Fenton smiled and said, "It's Sam idea, not mine, he thought that if a family member was looking out for Jessica interest, she wouldn't get ripped off." "Woah run that pass me again?" Jessie asked. "I've seen cases where it is family members ripping them off, that doesn't mean a thing to me." Frank said, "So you do care who runs things." "Hell, yes, Maxie got greedy, I knew something was up, why do you think I wasn't shocked. You seem to think I have nothing in my head Frank, I'm not some dumb female." With that she looked around the table saying, "Well it looks like I've done it again, if you will all excuse me, I'll leave so you can all finish eating." Standing she headed out of the room and out the door. Joe shook his head and said, 'I'll see if she ok." Joe followed his twin outside he saw that she was sitting on the steps. "Hey there?" "Hey." Joe sat beside her and threw an arm over her shoulder saying, "Wanna talk about it?" Sighing she smiled over at him and said, "Thanks but I think this one is between Frank and I, we need to talk." "You have that right." Frank answered from the door. Joe swung around and stood up and laying a hand on both of them and said, "If you need me, I'll be inside." "Thanks Joe." Once Joe entered the house Frank sat down beside her saying, "Mom told me about your chat upstairs." Jessie looked over at him and said, "Did she?" "Yeah she did." "Look Frank, I'm sorry this got out of hand." Jessie smiled and said, "I don't know how to explain it, But I think I need to tell everyone involved at the same time, do you think it can be arranged?" "It sure can, when would you like to do this?" Frank asked. "Well we have school tomorrow what about after dinner then?" "Sounds good." Jessie stood and headed in doors, leaving Frank to ponder what was happening. *************** The next morning Jessie woke to the feeling of unsettling feeling in her stomach, sitting up she knew that this was the first day of school, she hasn't been in a school for a long time. She was thankful that she was well again. Sliding out of bed, she headed to the bathroom smiling, she though, she was the only person in this house that didn't have one, who didn't have one leading off her room Frank and Joe shared one, their parents had their own bathroom and Gertrude had her own as well downstairs and the one at the end of the hall was crowded, it reminded her of parties and such having a queue forming in front of the ladies bathroom, she heard Nancy and Bess chatting, as George leant against the wall waiting for them to finish. "Good morning girls." Bess stuck her head out the door and said, "Good morning we're nearly done." Jessie tried not to laugh at Bess's green face, with a smile she nodded moving over to the other wall she could hear the boys talking. "Gawd it's that time again yuck." "Yeah, I don't think a break has ever gone this fast." Frank replied. "Tell me about it, I can't remember even going on break, when did it happen?" Joe asked. "While you and Jessie were in hospital, Hey I wonder if she awake." Frank asked. Jessie banged on their door saying, "Yup I'm up and about, is your bathroom free?" Joe opened his door and said, "Yup why?" Jessie pointed to the girls and said, "Because they got to the bathroom before I did." "Ahh then come in and use our then." Joe opened his door wider for Jessie to enter his room. Jessie saw Frank sitting on Joe's unmade bed combing his hair. Jessie stepped over some clothes and asked, "Are we all ready for school?" "Nope I've never ready." Joe said. Frank nodded and noticed that Sammie was waiting for the bathroom as well calling out, "Sammie use our one." Sammie turned and groan, "Thank god this house has more than one bathroom."  
  
Jessie laughed saying, "Remember that long line we had to wait for while on tour and we ended up using the men's?" Sammie laughed, "Sure do and this is sort of like it." "Yeah but this time they have the showers as well." Jessie replied. Jessie headed in and turned the tap on, so she could have a quick shower. Sammie who had a shower the night before splashed water onto her face to freshen herself up. *************** Twenty minutes later, Jessie and Sammie rushed downstairs and sat down Jessie blushed saying, "Jessie we have to get up earlier than we did today." "Yeah I know but it's been a while since we both had to go to school." Sammie replied. Fenton watched his daughter and friend talk he asked, "How long has it been since you two have been in a school?" They looked at each other Sammie said, "Four years I think." "Yeah that sounds right we've been home schooled for that long." Jessie replied. Joe whistled then said, "Four years of not going to school wow." Jessie looked at her watch asking, "What time does it start again?" "8.30." Someone said. Everyone looked over at the door and smiled when they saw Sam and the kids piled in the door way. "Jessie can you stop by the studio after school?" Looking over at him nodded, "I will if someone tells me where it is." Sam said, "It's in town, till I get moved to the basement of my place." "OK give me the address and I'll be there." Joe said, "Why don't Frank and I pick you up?" "Hmmm that might be better but didn't you guys say that Bayridge is your rivals?" "Damn, she right if they see us there, they'll give us heaps." Frank replied. Fenton said with a smile, "I'll pick her up and show her where it is." Jessie shook her head and then said, "Well I don't want to be late on the first day of school, so who ever taking me better hurry up." Sammie said, "Know what you mean, I can't wait till our cars turn up, then we can go when we feel like it." "Have you heard from them yet?" Jessie asked. Sammie shook her head saying, "I wish they would hurry up I miss my wheels." Frank stood up and said, "Well the taxi for Bayport high is ready, all heading that way better move." Jessie rolled her eyes and called out, "Have a great day guys." "Yeah right Jessie it's school what so great about it?" Joe called over his shoulder. "Who know if you find out be sure to tell me." Jessie called back at him with a laugh. Sam smiled and asked, "You not going?" "As soon as whoever taking me, I'll be going." Jessie replied. Fenton finished off his coffee and stood up walking over to the sink he washed it leaving it in the sink and said, "OK I get the hint, lets go then." Standing up Jessie grabbed her bag and gave Laura a quick kiss and said, "Have a great day, I'll see you tonight." Laura nodded and said, "Have fun dear." With a wave Jessie walked over to the door and waited for her dad. *************** While driving to Bayridge, Jessie took in the view, asking, "Why are Nancy and her friends here shouldn't they been at school?" Looking over at his daughter Fenton said, "George is entering the Rabble Show that here in a months time." "Oh that here this year?" "Sure is the boys are entering in it as well." "Great I was an opening act for it when it was in New Zealand and it was awesome." Jessie explained. Fenton said, "I went with the boys last year, when it was in LA and I enjoyed it as well." Jessie looked over at him in surprise she asked, "You like that sort of thing?" "Yes I met your mother at a surf show, that also had skateboarding show, it was just getting off the ground then, but what they are able to do puts those day to shame, I remember one act, whoever went by Ghost Rider, I think Nancy interested to find out who that person is." "Why? Did this person do something wrong?" Jessie asked "No but everyone would like to know who it is." Fenton explained. Pulling up in front of a school that didn't look like your normal school, it reeked of money and power. Looking out the window at her new school then looked over at her dad, she asked, "This is Bayridge I take it?" Taking in the scene Jessie noticed that the students all had flash cars, one girl walked passed with a bright pink phone and chatting to whoever. "Wow this is some car park." Jessie smiled as she got out and watched as a guy who was huge, she guessed he played football, race after one of his mates calling, "Yo man wait up." "Daddy has a new girlfriend she really nice, NOT." She heard one of the girls sitting on the steps telling her friends, "We were in the Ritz and she asked for a Hamburger so uncool." Smiling Jessie looked over at Fenton and asked, "Do people really act like this?" Slinging an arm over his daughter's shoulders with a smile saying, "Yes there are and if we ever in the Ritz, you better not order a burger." With a laugh Jessie said, "Been there and done that, they do make them, if you ask nicely." As they passed by the group on the stairs Jessie glanced over at them, she noticed that there was a guy among them and she smiled over at him, till the girl next to him whacked him on the arm, shooting a glare at her, Jessie smiled over at her. Fenton knocked on the principal's door. Jessie stood beside him as the door opened and a young girl walked out with the principal saying, "Kandi I hope this year is a better one, I don't want to see you in my office again this year." Jessie made room for the girl to pass through Kandi looked up and saw her and said, "You're Jessie right?" With a raise of her eyebrows she nodded. Welcome, I heard that you were coming here." "Thanks." Kandi walked away as the principal Harvey glared at her. Turning to her and Fenton with a smile he said, "Sorry you had to witness that, Kandi a known trouble maker, I like to take them in and warn them at the beginning of each school year." Fenton nodded and walked over to the two chairs sitting in front of his desk, letting Jessie take one and he took the other chair, as the Carl moved to his chair, sitting he opened a file and then looked up at them, saying, "I see you haven't been in a school for four year Jessie." It wasn't a question but a statement so Jessie didn't answer him, "How did you keep up with schooling?" "I was home schooled sir." Looking back down at the file, he nodded and said, "I see you have a high grade, I hope you can keep your high score rate while here in normal schooling." With a forced smile, Jessie said, "I'll do the best I can to keep that range while here sir." Carl looked back at her then over at Fenton saying, "I'm sure that your daughter will fit right in and you made a wise choice in choosing Bayridge Mr. Hardy." Standing up Carl offered his hand and watched as Fenton took it. Fenton stood up, not sure why he felt he made the choice in schools. Jessie stood up and walked with them to the door. Carl opened it and waited for Fenton and Jessie to walk through he called out, "Zack?" A tall male turned and walked over to them, "Yes Mr. Ray?" "Zack this is Jessie and her father Mr. Hardy. Can you show Jessie to her home room?" "Nice to met you Mr. Hardy I've heard many things about you. Jessie nice to met you as well and welcome to Bayridge." Jessie smile at him and said, "Thanks Zack," Turning to her dad, she smiled at him and said, "Remember to pick me up after school or Sam just may kill the both of us." Fenton laughed and said, "I'll be here at 3.30 on the dot, if I'm not your mother will be." "Ok then, have a nice day." Jessie told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, she whispered, "I hope this whole school not as cheerful as them." Fenton smiled as he pulled back, trying not to laugh. With at quick kiss on the forehead, Fenton said, "Have a great day love and I'll see you at 3.30." "OK bye." With that Jessie followed Zack through the corridors trying to take everything in she found that her home room was up on the second floor, once they got there Zack, who had been quiet said, "You locker is also on this floor, what is the number? And I'll point it out to you." Looking at the paper in her hand she said, "789 awe." "Mmmm let see." Someone said, "Zack I can show her, it's right next to my locker." Zack turn with a frown and said, "Kandi I was told to show Jessie the sights and you weren't on the list." Kandi sneered, "Whoa, listen to the lapdog, he knows how to speak." Kandi held her hands up and took a step back then shook with laugher. Zack frowned at her saying, "You know Kandi, you're on thin ice here." Kandi looked at saying, "You and you goons don't scare me Zack." "You're thrash and don't belong here at Bayridge." Zack stepped in closer to Kandi. Jessie stepped in between them, "Cool it." Zack looked over at her saying, "Jessie if you mix with Kandi, you're asking for trouble." Glaring at Zack, Jessie asked, "Is that a threat Zack?" "No a friendly warning, she is nothing but thrash." Zack replied. Jessie said, "OK thanks for the warning but Zack I make my own friends, I don't need anyone telling me who to hang with." Zack started to walk away calling back, he said, "Fine, but don't come running to me, when she gets you into trouble, you had your chance and you're find things not so smooth having Kandi as a friend." Jessie watched as Zack walked away from them looking over at Kandi she said, "Wow is he always like that?" Kandi looked over at her and said, "You have made an enemy with Zack, you know he will make life miserable for you." "I think he may have just met his match, I'm no walkover." Kandi nodded, "I think you're right, I read about you in the paper and saw a pic of you with my bro." Jessie frowned and asked, "Your bro?" "Yeah my brother, Matt." Kandi replied. Jessie laughed and said, "You know that Matt been looking for you?" Kandi smiled and said, "Yup I knew, but I don't want to talk to him yet. Please Jessie don't tell him you saw me?" Sighing and nodded then the bell rung to start the day. *************** At 3.30, Jessie headed out the door with a sigh of relief, that her first day was over without much of a hitch. Spotting her dad's car waiting in the lot, she ran over and jumped in, throwing her bag in the back, she moaned, "Would you believe they gave me homework on the first day?" Fenton laughed and said, "Hello to you too." "Sorry, How was your day? Better than mine I hope?" Leaning over she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Fenton started the car and pulled out of the car park saying, "Mine was OK," "You remember that girl who was in the office before us?" "Yeah, I do Kandi wasn't that her name?" "Yeah she in most of my classes and this morning she had a run in with Zack and he not a goodie good I though he was." "You mean that kid that was so sweet it hurt to look at?" Fenton asked her "Yup that him. He's a creep of the big kind." Fenton pulled up in front of a building and said, "This is where the studio is till it gets moved." Hopping out of the car Jessie took in the building and saw that Sammie and the boys were waiting on the steps for her. "Hey guys." Joe stopped chatting to Frank and said, "Wow there they are." Sammie shook her head saying, "He been saying that you didn't make your first day without us." "Easy it was good, well apart from Zack that is." "Zack?" Sammie asked Joe moaned, "Frank, she had a run in with Zack the rat." Jessie looked over at him asking, "You know him?" Frank said, "Yup his rep is huge and well known, just ask anyone at Bayport and they will tell you." "Uhoh and speaking of trouble here he comes." Zack stormed over to her when he saw her yelling, "You never hang around Bayporters Jessie." Zack yanked her arm trying to pull her away. Jessie pulling her arm free said, "How dare you." Zack who glared at Joe and Frank hissed, "Porters you don't belong here stay away from Jessie." Joe who temper was rising said, "I'd leave before something happens Zack." Fenton stepped in between Jessie and Zack saying, "Son leave before you get into any more trouble." Zack glanced up at him saying, "They're from Bayport sir." Fenton smiled and replied, "I know they do, they are my sons." "But, but isn't Jessie your daughter?" Zack stuttered. "Yes she is." Zack stormed off without another word. "Whew that went down well." Said Jessie. Fenton smiled saying, "Man and he was so sweet when I met him." Laughing Jessie said, "Yeah nice like a snake." With that they headed inside. *************** Sam was talking to a guy in tights and shirt, they were so into what they were talking about that they didn't noticed them walking in. Sam threw his arms up in the air saying, "Ryan you need to be here for the shot you can't just choose that one day you won't be here." "Sam I have to be there, it's not my damn fault that the shoot isn't on time." Ryan stormed out Jessie asked, "What was that about?" Sam jumped and said, "Ryan throwing a wobbly." Sammie frowned and said, "It sounds like Ry is trying that stunt again." Looking over at them again Jessie said, "Mmmm you could be right Sammie. Anyhow what up Sam?" Sam looked over at her and said, "I want to do that video shoot for your new song, I want it out before Rabble starts." "They signed me up again?" Jessie asked throwing her bag into the nearest chair. Sam looked at her saying, "I don't know how you manage it Jessie, but they called me, not me calling them." Smiling at him, she replied, "I have agreement with them, one that even Mitch and them can't get me out of and I don't you to try and get me out of it." "Why not?" Sam asked her. "Because they gave me the break I needed and I'll always open and close the show for them." Jessie stared at him knowing that Sam would back down, Mitch always backed off when she stared at him but she knew that Sam wasn't Mitch but she knew that he would. Sam broke the eye contact and said, "Fine you can keep that one, only if you wear your mother's line of clothes." Expecting a fight over it he was in for a surprise. With a smile Jessie, "Great it's a deal." "What no fight?" Sam asked. "Whatever for? I love her stuff it rocks and it would please me to do that for her." Jessie shot back at him, "So have you told her that I'm going to wearing them?" "Not yet but I will." "Great I'll leave that in your hands, now what about Ry?" Jessie asked. "What about him, he out." Sam told her. "Wow just like that huh?" Jessie frowned and then said, "I think it will be wise to check his contract before you do anything." Sam glared at her and said, "You just want me to fail, don't you?" Glancing over at him then at the others she said, "Why don't we discuss this later?" "Oh that how you get out of everything isn't it?" Sam shot back at her. "Ok you wanna know why I suggested to check Ry contract?" Not waiting for an answer she said, "Cuz if you don't he can take you to the cleaners there is a clause in there that states that you can't fire Ry without my say so." "What?" "I had that added after Mitch tried firing Sammie and it's there for a reason, Ry is a great dancer and I've never had a prob with him." "So I'm just your puppet?" "Nope, that the only thing you can't do without my say so and that only with the dancers and band members that have been with me since I've started." Jessie said, "I know we have our troubles but with time, we will get over them and will have a great time but till then you have to do it my way, it's my life and money you're playing with." "So I have no say in anything?" "Yup you sure do, you have a say in where and when I do public things, like signing and promoting and you have a lot of say in the video's, who in and not in, so if you say that Ry not in then he not in." Jessie explained, "Sam there is alot to know in this job, it's not all glamour, it's hard work and Carson chose you, at the moment I'm not happy with you but I can work with you, I can keep family affairs out of here but can you?" Sam said, "Yeah I can and I will." Jessie nodded and smiled at him asking, "OK then lets get this vid on the road then." Walking over to the key boards she sat beside the player saying, "Kenny what song are we doing?" Kenny a tall and big built said, "I think it's, Took me by surprise." "Wow great and I've got a dance number sussed out for that number, Hey Sammie lets work this out before we start shooting." Sammie turned and asked, "Hey we need guys and if Ry not going to be here who gonna take his place?" Shaun called out, "How about those two?" "Hey Shaun when did you creep in?" Sammie called out. "When that discussion was happening that when." Shaun called back. Joe looked over at the man who was a little taller than him with bright green eyes and brown hair that hung in a ponytail. "Shaun did you have a good time in Hawaii?" Jessie asked. "Sure did honey and it's great to see that you're back and ready to rock." Shaun called back. "Oh yeah ready and rearing to go." Jumping up from her seat, she gave him a hug then lead him over to the others, "Shaun this is my Dad and my brothers, Frank and Joe, and the new man on the block is Sam the man." Shaun shook their hands and said, "So you got rid of Mitch huh bout time." Jessie smiled at him and then asked, 'So you think these two will be fine for the shoot?" Shaun looked at Frank and Joe asking, "You know how to dance?" Frank smiled saying, "Depends on what you call dancing." "Girls show him what I mean." Jessie smiled and called out, "Kenny play a little something for us." Kenny belted out a tune that soon had Jessie and Sammie moving, Frank eyes widen as he watched them, Joe stomped his foot in time getting into the beat watching the moves till he got it and joined them. Shaun watched as Joe danced then watched Frank as he watched opened month laughing, Shaun said, "You'll do." Frank head shot up stuttering, "Iiiii cannnn'ttttt do THAT!!." "Don't be silly with practice you can do it." Shaun calmly told Frank. Jessie and them stopped and watched as Frank tried some of the moves Jessie looked over at their father who was sipping coffee and called out, "Hey what do you think?" Fenton called back, "As long as it not me, it's great." Laughing Jessie walked over to Frank and said, "Frank if you loosen up and took off your jacket, you'll find that you can move better." Joe joked, "Jessie, Frank has two left feet." "Joe you're not helping," Turning back to Frank she carried on, "Don't listen to Joe, You're doing great." Frank looked at her with disbelieve shining in his eyes and said, "You're joking right?" Jessie asked, "What would you like to hear that you can't do it or that you doing great?" Frank said, "That I'm doing great." Jessie smile and said, "Hey Sammie can you take over? I have to do some homework." Sammie looked at her and said, "They gave you homework?" Rolling her eyes she asked, "Don't tell me, they didn't give you any?" "Nope not on the first day." Joe shot back with a laugh. "Well that shows you the difference between our schools, call me when you're ready OK?" Shaun nodded and turned back to the routine, Picking up her bag from the chair where she threw it, Jessie wandered into an empty office and got to work on her homework. An hour later Jessie glanced up from her work and noticed that Frank had it down pat, looking at her watch, she noticed that it was to late to shoot now, they would break soon and hopefully head home. Spotting a camera in the corner walking over to it picking it up, she knew that tonight she was meant to explain things and she was not sure if she wanted to do it but she had promised Frank that she would, with a smile an idea came to her she hadn't promise to do it herself, she could do it by video. Setting the video up, Jessie recorded what she wanted to tell her family, when she was finished she popped the tape into her bag and gathered her things up, she headed over to the others asking, "Are we nearly done?" Shaun said, "Well Frank and Joe have their part down pat, so we will do the shoot tomorrow and Sammie will bring the outfits as well tomorrow." "Will do, I'm going to let Laura know tonight." Sam replied. Jessie waved to Kenny and Shaun saying, "Goodnight guys catch ya tomorrow." "Sure kid." Once everyone was out, Sam locked the doors and headed for his car and followed the others back to the Hardy household. *************** Pulling into the driveway, Fenton parked in his usual spot, Frank pulled up beside him, he noticed that his mom's car was in the garage and a car he didn't know was parked in the drive. Sammie noticed that Jessie car was sitting in the drive and she said, "Yah it's turned up." Joe asked, "What turned up?" "Jessie's car man." She replied pointing out a Cherokee jeep to them. Whistling through his teeth, Joe said, "What a beaut." Joe eyes roamed over the chrome, "That would be a dream to drive." "Wouldn't know, Jessie got it just before we went on tour and it's taken this long to get to her and man it's worth the wait." Joe hopped out of the car and walked over to his dad who was looking over the jeep, while Jessie who had already gone over the jeep before, ducked into the house throwing her bag on the table she called out, "We're home." Laura walked into the kitchen saying, "Let me guess, Dad and them are looking over the Jeep?" Jessie nodded and walked over the cupboard, opening it she grabbed a glass, she turned the tap on and filled her glass up, taking a sip she looked outside with a smile, Frank was leaning inside the jeep, while Joe got behind the wheel. Opening the window she called out, "Hey Joe are you planning on taking it for a spin ? If so you need the keys." Laura handed her the keys and Jessie then dangled them out the window saying, "Here they are come and get them." Swinging them by her finger tips asking, "Well? Any takers?" Fenton called, "There sure is hand them over, please." Looking over at him with a smile she tossed them to him. Fenton caught them and strolled over to the car, "OK Joe move over, anyone who wants to come pile in now." Frank jumped into the back as Joe slid over, so Fenton could get behind the wheel. Laura shook her head and then called out, "If you're going to head out please get dinner?" Fenton called back, "Will do, will Mexican do?" "You chose." Laura called back. Fenton started the jeep and pulled out of the drive and pointed the jeep towards town. Jessie and Laura watched them go. "Men and their toys, no matter how old they get they still love their toys." Laura said with a smile turning they saw that Nancy and them had joined them in the kitchen. "How was your day girls?" Jessie asked them. Bess said, "It was great George did some great stunts today." "Wow how long have you being doing boarding George?" Laura asked. George looked thoughtful before saying, "Two years now, but this is the first national comp I've entered." Jessie nodded saying, "They are fun, have you been to the Rabble before?" With a smile she nodded, "Sure have, it was the Ghost Rider who got me into it." Laura frowned asking, "Ghost Rider?" Jessie said, "Yeah that the name of a boarder, he/she wears a mask, no one know who it is." Nancy said, "That going to change." Looking at her, Jessie asked, "How is that going to happen?" "I'm looking into it, I want to know who it is." Nancy replied. Frowning, Jessie asked, "Why would you do that for? It makes the crowd interested in the sport." Bess smiled as she said, "It's the mystery for Nancy." "As far as I know, this person hasn't committed a crime, so why ruin it?" Jessie asked. By then they all heard Joe and Frank bowl into the house, with the smell of food following them, they didn't even hear the them return. Joe called out, "Hey we back and with dinner get the plates and let eat this chow." Placing the food on the table, Joe sat in his chair as Sammie got the plates and things, Fenton and Sam walked in with Sam's children running around the table, Frank caught Tim, as he tried to shoot through his legs, swinging him up and over his shoulder, he dumped Tim into a chair and said, "Time to eat buddy." Tim nodded and waited for his dinner to be dished up. Joe took Katie from her dad, sitting her in a high chair and watched as Jessie and Nancy catch Nikki and Dave as they tried to shoot past them. Laura passed the four empty plates to her brother-in-law saying, "You can dish up the children's dinner." Sam nodded and waited for the others to get the rest of the food onto dishes saying, "How was everyone's day?" Joe said, "Interesting." Sammie laughed, "Oh yeah real interesting." Bess asked, "How so?" Frank said, "Danny, he the class clown and at lunchtime he somehow got into the kitchen and added food dye to everything, the mash potatoes were green, the rice blue and pasta was bright pink." Sam howled with laugher, wiping his eyes he asked, "You're telling me that they still pull those sort of pranks?" Sammie joined Sam in laughing and nodded. Joe smiled and said, "That made people stop and think twice about eating it." Sammie said, "Didn't stop you or Chet and for that matter Biff and Frank." Frank said, "I only ate it after I found out it was food coloring." Sammie said, "I know but man it reminds me of pranks pulled while at camp." Jessie nodded digging into her dinner, she listened to everyone, she noticed that Sam was quiet and staring at her. Sam asked, "Are you ready to explain things young lady?" "Huh?" Frowning Jessie looked at Sam. "You know what I mean. You were using a video camera while at the studio I heard what you were saying as well." Jessie head shot up and said, "Then you don't need to watch it then do you?" Sam said, "I think you're taking the easy way out." "So what if I am and I don't need to explain it to you, you're not involved in this." Shaking her head, she carried on, "What is it with you Sam? First you tell everyone to lay off me and give me time to sort things out and now you're pushing me." Laura said, "OK, this can be talked about after dinner, and Sam I agree, Jessie right, you did tell Fenton and me to give Jessie room." Jessie said, "Well it doesn't matter Sam knows why, so he can tell you or you can watch the video." Frank said, "I think I'll watch the video than have Sam tell us." Once everyone finished Nancy and the girls stood up and said, "We'll catch you all later we off to the movies." Carson stood up as well saying, "I'm going to visit some friends, so I'll see you all later as well." They headed to the door. Jessie stood up as well saying, "Well I have some homework to finish off." Sam stood up saying, "Ok kids gather up your gear, lets head home." Fenton frowned saying, "You're not staying?" Sam looked over at Jessie and said, "I've seen the tape and it doesn't impress me much, Jessie took the easy way out of telling you." Jessie looked over at Sam saying, "I've done what Frank wanted, he didn't tell me how I had to tell them." Frank nodded and said, "Uncle, Jessie right she promised to tell us why and that, so what she doing if she taped it, then that great at least we will know why." "Suit yourself, I think it's the easy way out, no guts." Sam called out as he watched Jessie leave the room. Joe watched in silence with a frown wondering why Sam was acting like he was. Sam walked to the door and said, "I'll see you all tomorrow." With that he walked out the door. Joe watched as Tim rushed to follow his dad out the door. *************** Frank and Joe loaded the dishwasher and started it then went and joined their parents in the sitting room. Joe headed over to his dad easier chair, Frank sat in his mom chair since they were both sitting on the couch, facing the TV, Frank found the remote sitting next to him and started to channel surf, while waiting for his parents to finish talking. Fenton looked up as he heard the TV flicker from one station to the other, "Frank isn't that Joe's job?" Smiling Frank looked over at him saying, "Not tonight Dad." Frank poked his tongue out at his brother who was grinning at an add on TV. "Saw that." Joe said while still watching the add. Frank chose that moment to hit the button to change the channel, Joe head shot up, glaring at Frank he said, "I was watching that." Laughing Frank replied, "Now you know how I feel when you do it to me." Joe grinned and said, "OK, you win this time." Frank nodded and said, "Yes I know." Laura smiled at the antics of her son's and asked, "Have you two finished can we watch the video now?" Joe nodded, "Yup we can, Frank action." Frank pushed the play button and the screen filled up with Jessie's face her voice filled the room, "Well I'm not sure if this is what Frank meant by telling you, why I can't call our parents mom and dad, it isn't because I don't won't to, there are reasons sit back and I'll try to explain them to you as best as I can." Jessie could hear the TV from in her room, she knew that they were watching the video, she hoped that she did the right thing by do it that way. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her homework, standing up she walked to her closest and picked up her board, she headed downstairs and took a quick peek to make sure no one was watching. Seeing that they were all watching the TV, Jessie headed through to the kitchen and went out through the door. An hour later Jessie came into the kitchen and saw that Frank and them were sitting at the table drinking coffee. Laura looked up from her drink with a smile saying, "The jug hot." Jessie nodded and said, "Thanks just might make a drink." Placing her skateboard by the door, she walked over to the cupboards opening the door she grabbed a mug placing it onto the sink, she opened a jar putting the teaspoon into the jar. Jessie felt them all watching her, she knew that she would have to sit and have the talk with them to explain things that they didn't understand. Frank was proud of the way Jessie handled telling them, "Jessie that was a great way to deal with this." Turning Jessie looked at her older brother with a half smile, "You think so?" Laura said, "I agree with Frank that took a lot to do that tape and I think you were right to do it that way." Turning to face her, "You do?" Jessie smiled and said, "Wow I'm glad to hear that, I was thinking maybe Sam was right, that I took the cowards way out." Fenton spoke up then saying, "Never, Sam was out of line for saying that. It took a lot of guts to do it dredging up those memories and having to remember them." Jessie blushed bright red, Joe said, "Hey I'm not the one who does that." Laughing Jessie sat down placing her mug on the table she asked, "So is there thing you wanted explained more?" Fenton asked, "So let me get this straight you feel that if you call us mom and dad it will ruin everything?" Looking into her drink Jessie nodded then said, "Everytime I got close to a family, I would be taken and told that it was my fault," Looking at them she continued, "I know that now it was me but everytime I was taken from a family that I grew to care about, took something from me and I'm scared that it would happen again." Laura moved her chair closer to Jessie's and said, "Sweetie, I understand why you're scared but hon it's not going to happen, no one will spilt this family up again and I know that they will try their damnedest to do that but we will win because we love each other and more importantly, we are a family and family's who play together remain strong." Giving her a hug, Laura heard the best words she thought she would never hear again, "I love you Mom." "Oh Darling I love you as well." Laura replied with a grin looking over at Fenton who had stood up and joined the boys in the hug. Jessie felt the others join them and she looked over at her dad saying, "I think we have a prob here dad?" Fenton smiled and asked, "What is that dear?" "Well there the fact that you guys are killing me and mom with love." Roaring with laughter, Frank and Joe eased up in the hug and let them breath. Gertrude walked in and asked, "What in heaven name is going in here? I could hear you all the way down the street." Fenton said, "Just having a laugh sis." Laura smiled as Fenton pulled Jessie up from her chair and sitting in it, he placed her on his lap. Joe asked, "Hey Dad you won't let Frank or I sit on your lap." Fenton smiled at him saying, "I think you two would break my lap if you tried." Frank smiled asking, "I think he was talking about you not me." Jessie laughed and said, "Mmmm I think it might have been the both of you Frank." "What this? You're ganging up on me?" Frank asked. Joe replied before Jessie could, "Of Cause she me twin." Joe doubled over laughing as Frank whacked him in the shoulder causing Joe to fall to the floor. Laura shook her head saying, "OK guys calm down people might start thinking you're mad." "Mad? I think it's way to late for thinking that mom." Jessie said while watching Joe trying to trip Frank up. "Hmmm I think I agree with you." Fenton replied with a smile, "You know I feel like a real family again." Frank said, "I think, I know what you mean dad, I felt as if there was always something missing and now it feels right." Jessie drain the rest of her drink and said, "Well I hate to break this up but I need to get some sleep unlike some people I won't mention names didn't get homework and that is so unfair." Joe replied, "Them the break." Jessie asked, "Why do I get the feeling that you don't care that I got homework?" Frank said, "Because he is and he glad that it's not him or he would be moaning and complaining about it being unfair as well." Gertrude said, "God help us when he does get it." Frank laughed saying, "God help me, you mean aunty." "That as well." Jessie jumped off Fenton's lap and walked over to the sink rising her mug out she left it to drain on the sideboard. Walking over to the door, she picked up her board and said, "Well I'm gonna head up and hit those books before I turn in." Heading back towards the table she gave Laura and Fenton a kiss on the cheek and shook her head at the boys who was fighting over a cookie that was left on the plate walking over to them she plucked it up saying, "Thanks guys for saving it for me." taking a bite she walked out of the room. Jessie heard Frank and Joe calling out, "Hey Jessie that was mine." Calling back as she headed up the stairs, "Nope that was mine, Guys you have to be fast or last with me around. Night." Frank and Joe stared at each other as they listened to their sister laugh. Joe said, "Me think that we have to watch her from now on." Frank nodded turning as he heard his parents laughing. Fenton said, `Wow boys I think Jessie going to keep you two on your toes." *************** The next day after finishing school, Jessie raced out the door, glad to be free from school and Zack at every turn he gave her grief. Opening the door to the jeep, Jessie threw in her books and got behind the wheel, as she started the engine, she heard someone calling out, "Hey Jessie where you going?" Jessie looked to see who was calling, spotting Zack and Emma his girlfriend and behind them, she saw Kandi waving. "Hey Kandi." Jessie waited for Kandi to pass Zack and Emma, she heard Emma saying, "Tramp." Kandi rolled her eyes and raced to join Jessie. "You wanna come with me to the studio?" She asked, once Kandi joined her she made sure that Emma and Zack heard her invite. Emma wrapped her arm and her pompom around Zack's waist saying, "One hit wonder." Jessie threw the jeep into gear and with a laugh headed for the studio. Kandi said, "You know that she is so jealous, she been trying to get her singing career off the ground." Jessie asked, "Is she any good?" Kandi laughed and said, "She a great dance and cheerleader, but that all, she tone deaf but she thinks she great." "Mmmm sounds just great." Ten minutes later Jessie parked just as she was getting out she saw Frank and Joe pull into the parking lot, waving to them she waited for them to park. Sammie opened the door saying, "Woah girl, am I glad to see you again." Jessie wandered over saying, "You miss me?" "Hell yeah." Sammie responded. Jessie smile and said, "I hope that the guys are taking care of you?" Joe got and saying, "Hey, she don't need to been taken care of, she put Mark into his place today." Jessie asked, "And who is Mark?" Kandi said, "Mark Neil?" At Joe's nod she said, "Mark Neil is like Zack a Jock." Frank said, "That is so true." Jessie smiled when Kandi said, "Say Joe didn't you dump Zack in the last game?" Joe puffed up and replied, "Sure did." Vanessa climbed out of the van saying, "Don't get him started." Jessie said, "Guys this is Kandi, Kandi this is Frank and Joe, my brothers and this is my best friend Sammie and this is Vanessa. Gee I hope Zack doesn't come by and try to rescue me again." "I heard about that." Kandi said, "He saying that you're a traitor and you gonna have prob's when the big clash happens." "Ahh the battle of the schools?" Jessie started to head into the studio saying, "Kandi, I haven't been there long to wanna join them." Opening the doors Jessie walked inside with the others behind her, she suddenly stopped in her track, Joe who was behind her walked into her. Jessie tried to regain her balance, spinning her arms she toppled forward then before she hit the floor she jerked back up. Frank reached forward and grabbed Jessie shirt and stopped her forward toppled. Once Jessie found even ground she asked, "What the hell happen here?" Everyone looked around them at the disarray surrounding them posters had been ripped off the walls, someone had put their foot into the drums the keyboards were smashed, chairs upturned, in the sound room the equipment was still sparking. Pulling his cell phone out of his bag, Frank called the police, "Hello I'd like to report a robbery, at 5676 Main Street. Frank Hardy thanks." Hanging up Frank said, "They'll be here soon." Jessie wandered around the room shaking her head she looked over at them and asked, "Who in god name would ruin thousands of dollars in equipment and not take it?" Frank trended through the mess till he got to her and said, "Not sure sis but we will find them." Just then Sam and Kenny came in and started yelling, "Jessie, what have you done?" Jessie head shot up and said, "Me? I haven't done anything."  
  
Frowning at his uncle, Frank told him, "She right, we just got here and found it like this." "Frank stay out of this son, I know you and Joe like to solve other peoples problems but your sister needs help." Sam carried on walking over to them glaring at Jessie, "Jessie thrashed this place to get back at me." Jessie giggled trying hard not to laugh but lost the battle leaning against Frank, Jessie howl with laughter. "This isn't funny Jessie." Sam roared at her. Trying to control her giggles she said, "Sam you've just said the outrageous things and I think it's funny, you're saying that I'd ruin thousands of dollars to get back at you?" Shaking with laughter she , "Not in this life time, You're not worth it, get your head out of the clouds and think about this." Jessie temper started rising as she said, "Why would I ruin my career and stuff just to get back at you? I can get rid of you just like that," Clicking her fingers she carried on, "Sam you may have a problem with me and now that I think about it you could have does this to get back at me, you have nothing to lose it's not your money that in this, it's mine." Walking over to the broken keyboards, picking up one of the parts she stated, "It's my money that bought this and the rest of the equipment. Look around Sam, this is my life savings and it's went up in a puff of smoke. Now tell me why I would ruin something that I've worked most of my life for?" Sam smile playing his trump card, "Because you're out of money!" Jessie in shocked looked at him with her mouth wide open stuttered, "Whhat you mean?" Sam held out a book he had been holding pointing out the figures what she saw just backed up what Sam had told her, looking back at him she asked, "How is this possible?" Looking at her he said, "You have spent all your money buying flash cars and houses." Frowning she looked passed Sam and spotted her dad and Matt and some officer she didn't know but by the way her brothers called out, "Hey Dad, Con." they did know him. Breathing deeply Jessie said, "Sam what house and I've only bought a jeep that can't wipe out the bank out that was loose change." Sam said, "Officer, I'd like you to arrest Jessie for fraud and breaking and entering." "Whatttt?" Jessie yelled, "What in the name of god do you think you're doing?" Sam turned towards her, "No use denying it Jessie." Frowning Jessie said, "I have no idea what you're on about, Sam that is wacked." Kandi who was watching from the sidelines stepped forward saying, "Sam she right, there no way Jessie could have done this." Sam smiled and said, "Of course you would say that." "Oh no you don't, you ain't pinning that on me. Jessie and I are not taking the rap for this mess." Kandi looked at her brother and said, "Matt, you know I wouldn't go down like this." Sam laughed, "And how in the world would Matt know that?" Matt frown at him, saying, "She my sister, that how." Sam's smile slid off his face looking over at his brother he said, "Fenton you know I wouldn't make this up." Fenton looked over at him with a sad smile and said, "My real brother wouldn't no but you're not my brother are you?" *************** Frank and Joe looked as if they had be sucked punched as their father said, "I know my brother and you're not him." Sam looked around the sea of faces, then back at Fenton he asked, "How did you figure it out?" Fenton smiled thinly before saying, "My brother wouldn't have treated Jessie like you did, he was close to her as a child and he never gave up looking for her, every lead we got, Sam would help me to follow them up." Then with a huge grin Fenton said, "And getting a phone call that was meant for you helped alot too." Rising Sam asked, "And who would ring me at your house?" "I didn't say they rang our house, I was at my brothers house when they rang, Now what is your name?" "Hmpt you really think I'm gonna tell you?" He shot back at him. "No, but there is no need, I know who you are." Fenton replied rather coldly, "You're Steve Goner small time crook and married to my brothers ex." Steve made a break for the door, saying, "You'll never win." Joe raced to the door to block Steve. Steve managed to slip the through just as Joe reached the door, Frank raced through door with Joe right on his heels, just as they reached the door leading out to the street they heard a squeal of tires as they watch Steve pushing his way through the traffic. Joe hit the door frame, "Damn he got away." Frank watched the rear of the car and said, "Not for long, got the plate number." "Gee Frank that is Sam's car, we know who owns it." Joe replied. Frank nodded, "I know but we can put a stolen report out for the car it's not Steve's car and he doesn't have Sam's permission to use it." Joe grinned throwing his arm around Frank's shoulders while saying, "No wonder they saying that you're the brains of this team and I'm the cute one, I can see it now." Frank asked, "Who and when has that ever been said." Joe walked away laughing stopped when he saw Sam and Jessie go through the mess. Jessie shook her head, " You know you just saved me from making a fool of myself dad." Fenton asked, "Oh and how did I do that?" Sidling up to him she said, "I was gonna accuse Sam of ripping me off." Laughing, Fenton said, "If that was really my brother, I'd still accuse him of it." Frowning Jessie asked, "Why?" "Well if Sam was ripping you off and everything points to him, lucky that book you have in your hands is not the real book." Fenton looked around the room, he noticed that Matt and Kandi were off to one side talking. "It's not?" Jessie asked but noticed that Fenton was watching Kandi and Matt. Looking back at her he said, "Carson still has the real book, Sam showed him the one you have here and knew that something was up since then Carson had the real book." Jessie smiled saying, "So I'm not poor?" "Well the fake Steve did manage to get his hands on some cash but not the payload." Fenton saw Joe enter with Frank glaring at Joe who was grinning away. "What have you done now Joe?" He asked his youngest son. Joe tried to pull of the innocent pointing to himself saying, "Moi? Nothing what makes you say that dad?" Jessie smiled as Fenton said, "Mmmm why would I ask? Maybe because Frank shooting daggers into your back and I know you to well." Even Frank had to smile when Joe said, "OK, OK you got me." Frank stepped closer to Joe saying, "Dad you can add another crime to Steve's growing list." " Mmm and what may that be son?" "Car thief, he took off in Sam's car." Frank shot Joe grin, when their father nodded and called over to Con Reilly. Con nodded since he heard what Frank had said to his dad, he didn't need Fenton to tell him anymore, using the radio he reported the thief, saying, "Dispatch be on the look out for a light blue ford, with the license number Zulu 345, last seen heading north." Frank spotted a piece of paper on the ground picking it up, he read the contents frowning he said, "Jessie, I didn't know that making an album involved a time frame?" Looking over at Frank with a frown said, "Some do, but mine never have one, we give a loose time frame so if we run over it doesn't matter, why?" Frank walked over to her handing the paper over to her, Jessie read it then turned a pale white, "Oh no." Fenton who had been reading the document over her shoulder said, "If this is a real document it states that if Jessie doesn't release her new album in a month time, she loses everything to a man named Simon Gusson. Jessie shook her head saying, "I can't pull it off, not in a million years." Frank said, "We'll help." "Thanks Frank but even if we could pull this off, I have no manager, it also states that I have to have one." Jessie pointed out. Joe said, "But Sam is your manager." Jessie smiled and said, "That the loop hole is that he not." Fenton said, "She right, Mitch hasn't signed the release forms, Carson working on that now. Sam not legally her manager." Jessie run her fingers through her hair saying, "I really don't what just one person handling my career." Sammie said, "Jessie you need a manager." Looking over at her she said, "That I agree with but as you're seen your self's, it's to easy for one person to have to much say in my career, and I don't want to lose that control again." Fenton looked at her asking, "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that I'd like to have my family you, mom, Frank and Joe to manager my career but the kicker is not one of you can do anything without the others agreeing to it." Looking around at her brothers and father, she grinned at them. Joe broke the silence saying, "So let me get this straight, what you're saying is, that you'd like us as in the family to manage your singing career? But the catch is that we as one person can't make you do anything unless everyone agrees?" Jessie nodded, "Thanks it in a nut shell, of cause Sam and Aunt Gertrude will be in this deal as well." Frank still trying to get his mind wrapped around the idea when Jessie said, "Frank there is time to think about it. I know I dropped a bomb, and we need to put this over to mom and see what she thinks." Just then a voice called out, "I think it's a great idea." Turning Jessie smiled at her mother, "You know I didn't like the idea of Sam handling things," Fenton agreed, "And I think is a great way to over come this and I think Sam will agree." Frank frowned at the mention of his uncle's name, "Where is Sam?" *************** Fenton shook his head, "Carson and I were hoping that we could have questioned Steve to find Sam." Laura glanced at the mess in the room she soon focused on the piece of paper that Jessie was holding, "What's that?" Glancing at the paper Jessie handed it over saying, "This document could the death of my singing career if I don't met the dead line." Frowning Laura asked, "Who's Simon Gusson?" With a shake of her head, Jessie said, "He a shark in the music business, with a click of his fingers, he can sink you and your career and I don't want my career in his hands if I can help it." Looking around the room, she carried on, "And he plays dirty, if I was a betting person, I'd say he's behind this, I've seen what he can do and this reeks of Simon." Fenton looked at Jessie saying, "No one tried to report him?" With a snort Jessie replied, "He has to many people and loop holes to help him out, not too many people take him on without getting burnt." Sammie shook her head as she said, "Hell no, if he gets the whiff of someone arking, he deals with them." Jessie glanced at her watch with a frown looking up she asked, "Can you handle things for a bit?" Looking at her they all said, "Sure but why?" With a sly smile Jessie said, "I have a date." Fenton smiled and said, "Can you get out of it?" "Well, I could but it's rather last minute, I totally forgot about it." She explained. With a nod Jessie called out, "Kandi are you sweet for a ride home? I'm leaving now if you need a ride home." Kandi broke off her conversation with her brother saying, "Matt gonna take me home, Thanks and see you tomorrow." With a wave Jessie shot out the door. Unlocking her car Jessie felt bad lying to her family but if they found out what she was really doing it would ruin her secret. *************** An hour later Jessie pulled into the Hardy's the driveway turning the engine off, Jessie grabbed her bag and headed into the house after locking her car. Bounding into the house Jessie smiled at her mom who was getting their dinner ready asking, "Do you need a hand?" "Could do with one, thanks." Laura said with a smile. "Cool and what do you need a hand with?" Jessie threw her book bag onto the counter. "Well you could start with explaining why you left this afternoon." Laura said. Grinning Jessie said, "Now I know where I get the no beating around the bush from, straight to the point huh?" "It's the only way dear," her mother replied. Looking at Laura, Jessie breathed in deep and let it out with a whoosh then said, "Where to start?" "I find starting at the beginning a great help." Her mom replied. Laughing Jessie leant against the counter looking at her mother then said, "OK, I've been brushing up for the battle of the schools." "And you didn't what the boys to know?" Laura asked. With a nod, Jessie said, "That's it in a nut shell, they've been saying how good they are at sports and so I've been practicing." Laura chuckled, "Good on you sweetie, give the boys a race for their money." Jessie smiled over at her and asked, "Now you know, what do you what me to do?" Still smiling Laura said, "Could you set the table?" "Sure," gathering the plates sitting on the side board Jessie walked over to the table and placed the plate and things onto the table. Returning to the side board Jessie leant over to stiff what was bubbling on the stove, "Mmmm smells yummy." Gertrude who walked in from the hall said, "Well call the boys and then you'll see." Turning Jessie headed out of the kitchen passing her aunt she said, "Sure thing." Leaning towards her, Jessie gave Gertrude a peek on the cheek. Heading into the bottom of the stairs Jessie called out, "Dad, Frank, Joe and everyone else up there dinner on." Grinning when she heard the stampede of feet hitting the stairs, Jessie walked back and said, "Well I think they're hungry." Once dinner was over Jessie darted up the stairs to finish her homework and to watch a tape that she had on skateboarding. Heading to her desk Jessie pulled out her books and opened her history book and turning to the chapter she was meant to work on. While downstairs Frank and Joe joined their father in his study. Joe thought out a loud, "Who would gain the most from Uncle Sam's disappearances?" Frank nodded then looked at the file in his hand, "What about Simon? He'll gain a lot from this" Fenton replied, "I've got Ken looking into it for me." Joe asked, "About Mitch?" Frank asked, "What about him?" "Well he would see Jessie career flop and that is what Maxie had planned." Fenton nodded pursing his lips tapping them with his fingers, the boys knew that he was in deep thought. Fenton clicked his fingers saying, "Joe you've hit the nail on the head. But in this it's Sam's ex, she in this as well, somewhere along the line Sandy fits in here some where. Damn I've forgotten her maiden name." Franks asked, "What does that have to do with this?" Fenton stared hard at his son's then explained, "Because the name Gusson means something to me and I just need to ask your mother or aunty and then I'll know for sure. Fenton left his study in search of his wife or sister finding them watching TV he asked them, "Do any of you remember what Sandy's maiden name was?" Laura frown in thought, "Mmmm now lets see was it Gusson, yes that what it is. Why?" Grinning Fenton exclaimed, "Yes! I knew it!" "Knew what?" Laura asked leaning forward in her chair. "I know now who behind this and why." Fenton replied. *************** Laura jumped up from her chair saying, "Yes, wasn't the name Gusson on that document?" Fenton nodded, "Sure was. Sandy related to Simon." Gertrude still in thought said, "If I remember rightly, Sandy had a brother named Simon." Fenton nodded grinning, he gave his sister a hug, "Thanks sis, I knew that you'd remember." Moving over to his wife, he gave her a kiss and a hug as well. Frank and Joe heard the yelling rushed out of the study to see what the commotion was about, stepping into the room watching their father hugging and kissing their mother, Joe looked over at Frank and mouthed, "Do we really want to know?" With a smile Frank shook his head and tried to leave the room as fast as possible but as he turned his foot got caught in the rug as he try to regain his balance, Frank caught hold of Joe who was ahead of him, falling against his brother. Joe who walked out of the sitting room felt a heavy weight fall on him throwing his hands out to stop him from falling and with a yelp, he crashed into the wall and slid to the floor with Frank on top of his, "Oof," Joe tried to roll out from under Frank and said, "You big oaf get off me." Frank grinned down at the back of Joe's head, hearing the sounds of rushing feet, Frank glanced up and saw his parents and aunt standing above him and heard Jessie and Sammie and the other rushing down the stairs. "What on earth is going on?" Nancy asked. Looking up at everyone sheepishly, Frank said, "Humm my feet got caught in the rug as I was leaving." His parents asked, "Leaving where Frank?" Joe who was still pinned under Frank called out, "Can it wait till this buffoon is off me?" Frank rolled off Joe as he said, "You know you ain't no light weight?" Jessie giggled leaning against the wall she said, "You know that this has got to be good for Frank and Joe to fall like that?" Sammie agreed saying, "Where was the fire?" Dumbfounded Frank asked, "Fire what fire?" Laughing Jessie explained, "It's an expression, you left the room in a hurry I'm guessing to trip over the rug?" Joe smiled and said, "Well yeah, we heard a commotion in the sitting room and went and checked and found Dad kissing." "Hold on, you leave a room when a couple are kissing?" Jessie asked. "Kissing who?" Fenton who clicked as to why they left said, "Hey I only kiss my wife and I'm guessing they were embarrassed to see their parents hug and kiss." Jessie and Sammie howl with laugher, slipping to the floor Jessie gasped, "Is that all?" Wiping her eyes Jessie looked over at her brothers who were trying not to grin themselves. Joe stood up saying, "Well what can I say?" "What Joe's lost for words quick call the papers." George said with a grin. With a roll of his eyes, Joe lunged at her and started tickling her. Bess and Nancy giggled as George called out between giggles, "What you're not helping me?" With a giggle Bess replied, "What and ruin your fun?" Nancy took a step back, only to find Frank behind her with a gleam in his eyes and saying, "My it looks like Ms Drew trying to leave." "Don't you dare Frank." Nancy tried backing away but backed into the wall, hearing a yelp below her, she risked a quick look at her feet and grimly looked back up at Frank with a sly smile saying, "Now look what you made me do." Nancy hoped that Frank would look down, so she could slip out while he glanced to see who she had stepped on. "It's not gonna work Nancy, I know that it's my sister and she'll most likely kill me later for this but you gonna get tickled." Lunging at her, Frank fell on top of her and started tickling her, while Nancy tried to break free, she felt another set of fingers joining Frank's, she soon realized that she was pinned against Jessie and Frank giggling, she noticed Frank's parents and her dad watching them, "Dad come and help me." Carson looked at his daughter then over at the Hardy's, who were grinning from ear to ear, then back at Nancy then strolled into the mass of teens on the floor, tapping Frank on the shoulder saying, "Frank son, Nancy really ticklish around the neck and feet." With a yelp Nancy said, "Thanks a lot daddy." "You're welcome." Carson strolled back over to the Hardy's to watch the fun. Jessie wriggled out from under Nancy and Frank, trying to get away from the wriggling young people on the floor, crawling towards her parents and Carson, when she felt some grab her foot and saying, "Oh no you don't." Throwing a quick look over her shoulder she saw that Bess had her by the ankle, Jessie tried to kick free but Bess had a firm grip of her ankle. Jessie felt her shoe give way, wriggling her shoe fell off her foot, she felt Bess release her ankle moving fast Jessie ducked behind her father, hoping that Fenton would protect her and not do what Nancy's father did. Fenton watched as Frank and Joe tickled the girls when Bess lost Jessie she fell into Sammie, who like Jessie was trying her best not to get caught but when Bess fell into her, Sammie and Bess fell into the group. Jessie peeked over her dad's shoulder to look, glad that she was out of the mess with a sign of relief, she hated being pinned down, it scared her even when she was pinned in fun, it reminded her of things that she never wanted to remember again. Frank who was laughing too much to really tickle Nancy and the others finally eased up his attack. George with the help of the other two girl had finally turned the tide on Joe who was wriggling around like a fish gasped, "OK, OK I give up." Bess and Sammie wiped their brows and gasping for air, when they noticed the look on Jessie's face. Sammie stood up with the help of Bess frowning, she looked over at Jessie and asked, "Hey Jessie you ok?" Jessie jumped not realizing that she had slipped into a daze said, "Of cause I am." Sammie nodded, knowing that something was up and she didn't want to talk with the others around. Frank sat up saying, "Man that was fun and Mr. Drew thanks." Carson nodded looking over at his daughter with a huge grin, he said, "I'm sorry Honey I couldn't resist it." Trying not to laugh Nancy tried to make out she was mad, "Well you don't look sorry father." But the Grin worked it way onto her face and ruined it for her. Jessie waited for the calm before saying, "Well that was fun and it's late, so I'll head to bed and see you all tomorrow." Kissing her dad's cheek and her mom's and aunty, Jessie headed up stairs. Sammie watched as Jessie headed up to her room with a frown. Joe watched Sammie and sidled to Sammie and whispered, "Sammie what wrong?" Looking over at Joe with concern and said, "At the moment I'm not sure but something up, keep an eye on her for me." Joe nodded and wandered over to the others who were still getting over the attack saying, "Ok was it only me or did anyone else work up appetite?" Bess raised her hand, Frank nodded that he was hungry and stood up and said, "Raid." Everyone trooped into the kitchen, Fenton could hear the opening and closing of the cupboards, with a shake of his head and asked, "Shall we go and make sure they leave some food for tomorrow?" Before any of them could answer him there was a earth shattering scream coming from upstairs. *************** Racing up the stairs Fenton raced into Jessie room, finding Jessie in the clutches of a nightmare, Fenton moved in closer smoothing Jessie's hair back from her sweat soaked forehead, he heard Jessie moan, "No, I'll be good, No more please." Laura walked into the room with a bowl and a face cloth, placing the bowl on the night stand beside the bed, she dipped the cloth into the water, then wringing the cloth, she folded it into a long strip and placed it on Jessie's forehead. Thrashing about in the bed, Jessie moaned, "Where are you? Daddy where are you? Daddy why did you leave me here? I promise I'll be a good girl." With a scream Jessie bolted upright looking wildly around her eyes glazed over not really seeing anything, till Laura said, "Sweetie? It's ok." Fenton sat on the edge of her bed saying, "Shh we're here Hon, you're safe." Turning to the sound of his voice, Still lost in her dream, Jessie crawled out from the cover and moved over to him and cuddled into him sobbing, "Daddy." Burying her face into his chest, Fenton looked over at his wife who was sitting on the other side of her. Joe and Frank stayed at the door, keeping everyone out turning, Frank said, "Ok let's finish off that food huh?" Moving slowly Frank and Joe followed, they didn't what to go but they knew that Jessie was in great hands and if their parents needed them they would call for them. Before leaving Sammie watched her best friend in her father's arms, a place that Jessie had been searching for. Fenton and Laura both had been dreading this night, they knew that it was coming and that anything could trigger it, they didn't know what happen to Jessie but they knew that it something bad had. Fenton had been digging into his daughters files, trying to find out what happened to have Jessie move from foster home to foster home, he knew that Mattlock was behind the moves, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Mattlock would have Jessie moved so often. He was sure that he would found out, so Laura and he could help Jessie. Laura looked at her husband and daughter with worry, she knew that Jessie was close to Fenton, even when she was a child, she had followed him everywhere she could, if she couldn't find Jessie with her brothers, she would find her with her father, it got to the point that Jessie wouldn't go to bed with seeing her daddy before going, it became apart of their routine, if Fenton was working nights, he would pop in to say goodnight to her and the boys. After Jessie and the boys went missing the routine died, along with the spark in everyone eyes, when the boys were found but Jessie remained missing, Joe moped about, he went missing once, looking for his sister, they found him next door sleeping in the dog house, while the dog howl like crazy at the lost of his house. At that time, Frank tried to act brave for his little brother, he never cried in front of Joe but he lost the battle, he was only four what could a little boy do but cry over the lost of his only sister? That was when Fenton gave up being a cop and moved his family to Bayport, to starting his own business, after a while Joe lose the forlorn expression he worn, slowly both the boys forgot that they had a sister. Laura and Fenton never gave up looking for their little girl, any new leads they got through Fenton's job, they looked into it no matter how old the leads were. Fenton looked at his wife, he knew the battles they had over things, he regretted some of the things he did to find his baby, but he knew that he did the right the thing, that day was forever embedded in his mind. *************** It was a clear spring day, it was Joe's and Jessie birthday and they had just had their yearly photo's taken, at each birthday they had a new one taken and on christmas they had the family one taken. Joe and Jessie were now three, fianlly out of the terrible two's but still hand full having three children under five, took a lot of hard work. Fenton had the day off to spend with the children and his wife, Sam was with them. Fenton and Laura had to go out leaving the children with Sam. When they came back was when the nightmare began, they had been gone for an hour, Sam had gone into the house to answer the phone but by time he picked it up, no one was on the other end, when he headed back out to check on the kids, the gate was wide open and no kids in the backyard where he had left them. For two horrify weeks they searched everywhere for their children, they received a ransom note ,paying it they got their two boys back and their daughter disappeared off the face of the earth. Mattlock slipped through the net, they found out later that he died but that was a false rumor, Fenton knew that Mattlock was a live and well, living in Paris where he has been running his operations from, knowing full well that if he ever stepped foot back in the States, he'd been arrested for kidnapper and other crimes he has committed. *************** Jessie fell asleep against her father chest feeling safe, Fenton slipped Jessie back under her covers, gazing at her from what he got from the files she did rather well considering, looking at his wife, he smiled whispering, "Honey why don't you go and get some sleep? I'll stay with her in case she has another nightmare." With a shake of her head Laura said, "No, I'll stay, I wonder how many nights Jessie has woken up from a nightmare all by herself?" The answer came from the doorway, "Too many to count." Looking toward the door they saw Joe and Frank standing in the door way with Sammie. Joe looked over at his twin with concern looking at his mother he asked, "What bought it on?" Laura gave a weak smile to try to reassure him saying, "Anything could have set it off, but I don't know for sure." Sammie walked over to the bed looking down at Jessie then said, "I think it was the trickling attack, she never liked being pinned, before you ask I have no idea why not but I have my opinions why that is but no proof to back it up, I don't think Jessie knows either, she buried them for a reason." Fenton nodded he thought the same thing looking over at Laura he noticed that she was crying, moving over to her he knelt in front of her asking, "Laura sweetie what is it?" Wiping her eyes, she looked at him asking, "When will this nightmare be over? It's going from one thing to another, Fenton I don't think Jessie can handle anymore of this." "Honey she strong and she has the family backing her, she not alone anymore." Fenton replied as he pulled his wife into his arms. Frank had to look away, he didn't like it when his mother broke down, she rarely cried in front of them, His mom alway tried to remain strong for the family and for that she was his rock, when she cried in front of him and Joe, Frank knew that it was bad. Joe unlike his brother was a big softie when it came to his family, he also hated when his mother cried, Joe hid his feelings from everyone, taking everything in his stride like finding out about Jessie, he just took it not saying a word about the fact that after just being Frank and him for all those years and now he had a sister in their mists, he just welcome her in. Having a temper helped Joe out, sure it was a hair trigger one and when he blew everyone knew that he holding his emotions in and needed to let them out. Frank noticed that trait in Jessie as well, she flew off the handle rather easily as well. Sammie said, "Well it looks like Jessie in good hands, so I'll check on PJ then head to bed, Night." "Thanks Sammie and night." Sammie threw a look over at her friend, then headed out of the room and into her brother's room. Fenton looked over at his boys saying, "No use all of us staying up, you two go to bed, you have school in the morning." Frank nodded and leant over and gave his mother a one armed hug and a kiss on her cheek, "Night mom, dad." Laura gave him a quick hug and kiss, "Night Frank sleep well." With a smile Frank said, "I'll try." Joe looked at his twin leaning over he kissed her forehead, straightening up, he patted his dad's shoulder saying, "Night dad." "Night Joe and Joe?" Waiting for Joe to look at him he said, "I know you're worried about Jessie but try to get some sleep please?" "Sure dad I'll try." Joe replied. Giving his mom a hug and a kiss, he left the room with Frank. *************** Jessie woke up the next morning to find that both of her parents were asleep in her room, her mother was in a chair and her father on the floor with his head in Laura's lap, frowning she sat up and swung her legs out of bed, hearing a noise at her door she looked over and saw her brothers standing there holding a finger to her lips, she pointed to their parents. Joe nodded and motioned her over to join them out in the hall. Walking over to them she whispered, "Why are they in here for?" Frank asked, "You don't remember?" Frowning at him, Jessie said, "Remember what?" Frank told her, "Last night you had a nightmare, mom and dad stayed with you all night." Jessie looked over her shoulder at her parents who were stirring at the sound of their voices, closing the door so not to wake them, she said, "I don't remember having any nightmares last night." Joe said, "Well it was a beaut, You screamed and once mom and dad got there, you climbed into dad's lap." Jessie frowned as she tried to remember the nightmare. Joe heard Nancy door open turning he said, "Good morning Nancy sleep well?" Nancy wiping her eyes mumbled, "Yeah I did and how about you?" "Yeah I did." Joe replied. Jessie said, "Hey guys?" Waiting till they were looking over at her, Jessie carried on saying, "You know how I've got that deadline to met?" Frank nodded as Joe said, "What about it?" Licking her lips she said, "Well I was wondering if you guys would like to help me met it." Frank asked, "In what way?" Looking over at him she asked, "Can we discuss this over breakfast? That way everyone will be there and I don't have to go over it a thousands times and we all have to get ready for school as well." Frank nodded saying, "Ok." Heading back into her room, Jessie looked over at her parents with a smile on her face, she walked over to them and gently shook her dad awake saying, "Rise and shine sleepily head." Fenton groaned, "Morning what time is it?" Fenton stood up and rubbed his neck to get the kinks out, wincing as he moved his neck from side to side. Jessie looked at her clock beside the bed she said, "It's 7.30." Laura moaned as she woke up saying, "God remind to never fall asleep in a chair again?" With a laugh Fenton replied, "Well it had to be better than sleeping on the floor." Jessie slipped out of the room and headed to the shower. Half an hour later Jessie was heading downstairs where she knew everyone was waiting for her. Joe was talking, "Well you know Paul Tenon, he a big show off and he thinks that his band will win the battle of the bands." "That windbag?" Sammie asked then said, "He couldn't sing his way outta paper bag." Jessie laughed asking, "He that bad?" "Hon I have him art class and he sings and man it's bad." Joe said, "He can't sing but he can play the keyboards." "Mmm who the lead singer?" Sammie asked. Joe replied, "Karen Hedson also known as Kaz." Frank said, "She good." "Mmm yeah, I've heard she a cheerleader right?" "Thats her." Frank answered. Jessie listened to them as she grabbed a bowl and joined everyone at the table asking, "George how Rabble training coming?" Jessie watched as her face lit up and said, "By the look on your face it's great." "Yeah it's great, I'm meeting alot of great people but there really only one I want to met but the others have told me that she doesn't make appearance till the day of the opening." Jessie nodded saying, "I take it's the Ghost Rider?" "Yeah, I've watched her and she great she knows her stuff." Nancy asked, "So they know that it's a girl?" Fenton who had joined them said, "Yes they know that Ghost Rider is a female and only that." Nancy said, "Well that cover will be blown this year." Jessie smiled asked, "Why are you so sure of that?" Bess piped up saying, "Cuz Nancy the best and when she puts her mind to it she'll solve the mystery." "Ahh that the thing, who wants to know? Nancy were you hired to solve this?" Joe asked. With a shake of her head Nancy said, "No I wasn't, I'm sure that there was plenty of people who would love to know who she is." Jessie said, "That's true there would be a lot of people who would love to know, Have you thought that this woman has a reason for remaining unknown?" Frank stepped in saying, "Jessie you asked for our help upstairs." Getting Jessie attention off from Nancy, she nodded saying, "Yeah, I gave this some thought and was wondering if you guys could ask your friends to help getting the video done." Frank asked, "How can they help?" Jessie looked around the room before saying, "Well you know that Steve and his goons wrecked nearly everything but they didn't get to the stuff on the bus that we use while on the road, it should be enough to get the tracks laid down, Sammie is that video equipment still there as well?" "Yeah it is and there is blank tapes as well." Sammie told her. Frank said, "Well we'll ask them, I can't make any promises, how many people do you need?" "Let's see we need someone who knows how to use a computer and that sort of think if not Sammie or I could do that." Joe said, "Phil and Van know that sort of thing and I know that Van will help." Jessie nodded and said, "Well then lets wait and met after school." Joe asked, "Ok can you pick me and Van up after school?" Frank explained, "I'm leaving early today and Joe has practice." "Sure what time?" Joe said, "Just come when you can." "Ok well, I better head off then, I'll see you all later then." Standing up Jessie took her dishes to the sink and picked up her gear from where she dumped them and head out to her car. *************** At Three thirty Jessie was glad to be out of school, Zack and his mates had been giving Kandi and her heaps all day, with a sigh Jessie waiting for Kandi to join her earlier in the day she had asked Kandi if she wanted to help them out. Kandi ran over to the car and jumped in saying, "Man this day totally suxed." With a chuckle Jessie started the car and pulled out of the car park, she saw Emma watching them ,waving at her Jessie smiled as Emma turned her back on them. Kandi smiled and said, "You know that she so wants to join us and I think she would be great but she listens to Zack and you know that means trouble." "You know I saw something really weird just after lunch." Jessie stopped at the lights and looked over at Kandi saying, "Zack and the principal Havery heading to the basement, they were carrying something." Looking ahead Jessie saw that the lights had turned green turning so that she was heading towards Bayport high. Kandi knew that they were picking up Jessie brother Joe and his girlfriend, then they were heading over to the Hardy home to have a meeting about working on the video. Pulling into the parking lot Jessie said, "Hold on I'll won't be long." Kandi watched as Jessie headed to over to a group of young students to ask for directions to the football field. Jessie walked over to the group saying, "Excuse me but I'm looking for the football field can you point me in the right way?" "Sorry Bayridge students aren't allow here, now git off before something happens." A kid shot back, "You know what we do to spies from Ridge." Backing away Jessie shot back, "Sorry but I better go and see if my brother is really." The kid smirked while saying, "Pull the other leg girlie, you ain't got no brother here." Paul who was taller than Jessie moved closer and said, "If you have a brother here, I'd eat me girlfriends pompom's." Just then Jessie heard Sammie say, "Well Paul how do you want them?" Paul looked up and saw Joe, Vanessa and Sammie standing by. Jessie with a smile said, "Paul not only do I have a brother but I have two of them and I think you know both of them and my brother Joe is my twin." Joe stepped closer and said, "How would you like Kelly's pompom's?" Kelly handed them over to Joe with a smile. Joe handed them to Paul and said, "Enjoy Paul." Kandi jumped out of the jeep and joined them saying, "Jessie are you OK?" Jessie nodded and said, "This person didn't believe me that I had a brother that went to Bayport." Vanessa smiled asking, "What wrong Paul? Would you like to eat mine as well?" Vanessa smiled as Paul threw Kelly's pompoms at them and stormed off with his friends trailing behind trying not to laugh at their friends humiliation. Jessie burst out laughing, doubling over she fell to the ground, holding her sides, "Oh my god that was so hilarious." Wiping her eyes she looked up at Joe saying, "You know that you can milk this for along time to come don't you?" Looking down at Jessie with a smile he nodded and said, "Believe me sis, I'm gotta milk this till the end, and with the help of the others, we gotta have some real fun." Kandi said, "Damn and we won't see it happening either." Joe helped Jessie up and said, "Have no worries Kandi, we'll tell you everything." Jessie said, "Joe it ain't the same as actually watching it happen." Heading over to the jeep they all piled in. Joe jumped behind the wheel, Kandi and Jessie moved their bags for them and squeezed into the back with Sammie. Jessie said, "Vanessa this is Kandi." Nodded Kandi noticed that Vanessa was aloof towards her, she decided to stir saying, "Well Jessie you know that we're the enemy and going into the enemy camp?" Joe looked into the rearview mirror at her asking, "What do you mean?" Kandi said, "Well Jessie and I both gonna be surrounded with Bayporters even in this jeep, we're out numbered." Sammie smiled saying, "Yup we noticed and if ya don't do as we say, you're get thrown." With a laugh Kandi replied, "You forget who car this is and who me big bro is." Jessie laughed with a shake of her head she said, "Yeah we're really scared of Matt." Poking Jessie in the side Kandi said, "You and Sammie have no worries from Matt but these two might," Sammie smiled, "Ahhh yes there was that stroll we took, me remembered that date what a night, say we should do it again. What you say Jessie?" Together they both said, "Not." Joe and Kandi had been filled in about that day when the hotel, they were staying in went up in flames and ended up on the ledge, helping others who were trapped to get to safely. Joe pulled into the Hardy driveway Jessie pushed Kandi saying, "Ok let me out, next time remind me that these are my wheels and should be in the front not in the back." Sammie jumped out laughing grabbing her stuff she headed over to the bus throwing open the door, she threw her gear in and slammed the door shut and joined the others as they trooped into the house laughing greeting everyone who was in the kitchen. "Hey mom." Joe and Jessie and Sammie who started calling her mom as well. Vanessa said, "Hello Mrs. Hardy." Jessie gave Laura a quick hug said, "Mom I'd like you to met Kandi." Laura said, "Nice to met you Kandi." Kandi smiled and said, "Thanks for letting us take over your home Mrs. Hardy." "Poo never mind that I'm use to that." Just then Kandi heard someone ask, "Jessie did I hear you say candy?" Jessie who had her head in the fridge replied, "Well yes Chet but not the candy you want." Kandi laughed and said, "Chet is it?" "Yes." "Hello I'm Kandi, It's my name." Blushing as everyone laughed, Chet well known for his love of food was use to being teased for it by his friends. Jessie smiled at him and said, "Ahh never mind Chet and pay no mind to them and just think of the fun you and the others gonna have at the expense of Paul." "Paul?" He asked. Joe grin and said, "Yup Paul never gonna live this one down." Joe clued everyone in what happened as Jessie poured her and Kandi a drink carrying the drinks over to the table she waited for Joe to finish. Frank said, "Damn the one day I have leave early, I miss the action that would have been a riot to see." Jessie heard the door shut and their dad calling out, "Where is everyone?" Calling out, "We're in the kitchen." Fenton walked in and said, "Wow talk about being invaded." Walking over to his wife he gave her a hug and kiss and asked, "How was your day?" "Quiet and now very interesting now." She replied. Fenton raised his brow saying, "Oh and how so?" With a smile she looked over at the teens saying, "Oh Joe was telling a really funny story that happened today." Joe looked over at his mom when his name was mentioned asked, "Did I hear my name?" Fenton looked over at his youngest son saying, "What did you do this time?" Joe tried to act shocked asking, "Moi? Not this man try your daughter this time." With a grin Jessie shook her head saying, "Don't lay the blame at my feet place it where it belongs and that is right at Paul's feet, Tell you later dad." Fenton frowned saying, "Paul? Who Paul and have I met him, Oh is he that kid from the other day?" Jessie shook her head, "No that was Zack, Paul a pal of these guys." Frank said, "Jessie, he not a friend of mine." Phil said, "OK we know who his mates are and there are none in this house." Jessie looked over at him, she hadn't met him yet, Phil was one of Frank's and Joe's friend she hadn't met. Frank said, "That is so true Phil." Jessie asked, "OK has everyone met everyone? I know there one here I don't know?" Kandi piped up, "Well hon you know more than I do." Joe laughed saying, "Well remember Kandi you're in enemy territory now." "Don't remind me, Jessie remind me why I agreed to be surrounded by the enemy?" Kandi asked. "Ehh you're were my backup support cuz so am I, but you know what I feel like that at school as well, so maybe they're both the enemy." Kandi laughed and said, "Ok you got me there Jessie." Vanessa tried not to laugh at their antics and asked, "Have you thought of taking the act on to the road?" Jessie frown the grinned, "Kandi I hear something it's saying, take this on the road and make some loot." With that everyone roared with laughter. Jessie said, "Ok that enough time to sort out this thing called a music video." Kandi feeling a bit more comfortable said, "Well I will help where ever you need me." Jessie said, "Ok Vanessa and Phil is it?" At his nod Jessie carried on saying, "I hear you're great with computers. I need another back up. I have the know how as well and Shaun who you're met later will help as well." "Kandi, Sammie, Frank and Joe will be the dancers, Kandi I know that you can move and Sammie will show you the steps, Biff and Tony not sure yet but they are going to be with me." Tony and Biff mouths dropped opened, Jessie smiled over at them saying, "Yes boys I've heard that you two know how to dance and Nancy and Bess will help in that area as well, George and Chet with the help of Kenny, will film it all and then Phil and Vanessa will cut spilt it together and it will be done." Just then there was a knock on the door Jessie jumped up saying, "That will be Shaun and Kenny." Fenton leant against the counter listening to his daughter going over what was to be done, Laura and he were helping as well, they were going to be in the video as well, he was shocked at the time, that had to go into a five minute video or less. Shaun and Kenny walked in and said, "Hey." Chet was asking, "Jessie why are you using us and not pro's" Looking over at the new comers she said, "Chet most of them are jerks and never listen to what is wanted, they do it their way or no way and they also cost a lot of money that I do have but it's tyed up at the moment." Phil said, "Well I'm in." "Great and I thank you, it's gonna be alot of work I know and we'll most likely run into some trouble as well." Chet and Bess moaned, "No." With a laugh Jessie said, "No one will get hurt, it's not a mystery well I know of one but that being worked on." Joe looked over at their dad asking, "Anything on Sam?" Fenton looked around the table saying, "I have a few clues that I'm looking into and Jessie, I think you and Kandi will be able to help." With a frown Jessie asked, "How that dad?" Fenton replied, "It seems that your head master has a shady past and so does Zack." Jessie said, "That reminds me, I saw them together today and they were acting really weird." Fenton looked over at her with interest written over his face, "How so?" Jessie with a thoughtful look on her face then looked over at her dad saying, "I remember what it was that drew my interest to them, they were carrying a tray of food to the basement. I didn't think anything of it till now." Just then they all heard a squeal of brakes and breaking of glass. *************** "What the heck?" Jumping up from the table everyone raced to the front door. Joe who was in the lead stopped when he noticed that the window beside the door was broken, looking at the mess, he saw a rock with a piece of paper wrapped around the rock. Frank peered out the broken window to see if he could see the thrower, seeing a person racing down the street he threw the door open and raced after him. Joe unwrapped the paper carefully so he wouldn't ruin any clues, laying the paper on the ground beside the rock. Fenton knelt down beside Joe and grasped, "Oh no." Laura read the note over his and Joe's shoulders, "Hardy if you ever want to see your brother alive again drop the case, back off or Sam will leave this world for good if you don't." Jessie walked out looking out at the road, seeing the long black tyre mark left from the car, strolling over to have a closer look calling back at the others, "Hey this person left his calling card." *************** Meanwhile Frank, who had lost the guy, he had jumped into a waiting car that had been waiting at the end of the street, he had got a good look at the car and remembered the plates, noticing that the car was from Iowa, walking back towards home, he kicked at a stone in frustration, watching the stone fly into the gutter and land on top of a wallet. Pulling out his handkerchief, so he could pick it up, Frank looked to see who it belonged to, Frank's eyes nearly pop out at the sigh of pile of money in it. Putting the wallet into his pocket, Frank raced back home to show his dad his find. *************** Fenton and Joe inspected the tyre marks looking at the tread when Frank called out, "Hey look and see what I found, I think it may belong to the guy I was chasing. Joe stood up as Frank came closer just then a police car pulled up and Con Riley and Matt Beltran hopped out and walked over to them. Kandi walked over to her brother saying, "Gee we met again." "Hey sis talk to you late, got work to do." Matt waved to the others and followed Con over to Fenton, Frank and Joe. Frank held the wallet out saying, "I found this after I lost the guy." Fenton took it with the tip of his fingers for a look, Con said, "Here Fenton wear these." Handing Fenton a pair of rubber gloves, handing the wallet over to Con who already had a pair on. Matt walked over to the marks on the road, having a look at the marks, he then headed over the patrol car opening the door and flicking a switch and watched as the boot swung open, walking over to the back of the car, Matt searched in the boot, finding the bag he was looking for he shut the boot and headed back over to the tyre marks. Frank walked over to Matt as more officer arrived on the scene, an officer unraveled a roll of yellow tape tying the start to a lamp pole and walked across the street and did the same. Matt called out, "Hey Trev bring the camera over here and take some photo's, I have a model for you." The man who had been taking pictures of the scene called back, "Hold on." Frank with a smile saying, "Well I know that the car is from out of state and it's number." Matt nodded saying, "And you knew all that by looking at the tyre marks?" With a laugh Frank replied, "Wouldn't that make life easier? But alas no, I saw the car and read the license plate." Standing Matt stood with his arms akimbo watching Trev take photo's of the tracks, Frank wandered over to his sister and the others who were waiting on the verandah porch steps discussing the video, he heard Sammie say, "Jessie where are we going to do this?" Jessie noticed Frank walking over to them his shadow looming closer, she said, "Well we could ask the school if we could shoot some of it in the car park and ball court." Frank sat down beside her saying, "We can ask well." Kandi snorted, "Oh yeah having Jessie and I who just happen to go to Bayridge, you do remember that we are your rivals." Frank said, "And think of the reception we would get, if we used Bayridge." Jessie held up her hands to stop Kandi and said, "Kandi he's right so maybe if we use the local park, it will stop the fights between the schools, gee whiz if the tension I feel here is anything to go by it will be ten times worse." Kandi nodded and said, "Yeah but this is weird you know, I'm not on my turf, so I'm feeling uncomfortable." Jessie nodded and said, "I know, you know when I discovered that the Hardy's were really my family, I was so uncomfortable it wasn't funny ask Frank and Joe what I was like." Frank nodded saying, "That she was...." Frank stopped when his dad called out, "Frank can you show us where you found the wallet?" Frank stood up and said, "Talk to you in a few." Joe who had been watching his father go over the wallet with a fine tooth comb with a pair of tweezers, Fenton held up a piece of fibre having a closer look at it he called out, "Riley can you have you men test this? I'm not sure what it is." Con nodded, "Sure we can, Garry run this over to the lab and tell them we need this ASAP." Garry took the bag and ran over to his car and headed off towards town. By then Frank asked, "Well who joining me at the other site?" Con and his father nodded Joe stood up and said, "Yup we are bro." Frank headed back towards where he found the wallet, five minutes later Frank stopped and looked at the others and said, "Here where it was." Con looked and asked, "Are you sure?" Frank nodded and said, "See that stone?" At their nod Frank explained, "I left that there after I kicked it, thanks to that stone I found the wallet." Joe grinned and asked, "I hope you thanked it and said you're sorry for kicking it." Frank pushed Joe into a bush saying, "You're a git Joe." With a laugh Joe stood up before he could replied their dad stepped in, "OK you two, that's enough." With a grin Con removed the stone and peered at the print that was there it seem that when the stone landed it landed on top of the wallet leaving a print in the dirt. Looking up at Frank he asked, "Frank do you have any idea how the wallet fell out of his pocket that is if belongs to him." "Sure he stumbled over the crack in the path." Pointing to the path where it was uneven. *************** Meanwhile back at the house Kandi nudged Jessie in the ribs and said, "Look who here." Jessie watched Emma walking towards them standing she greeted her, "Emma how may we help you?" Emma said, "I was right it's you." Frowning Jessie asked, "What do you mean?" Emma said, "You don't remember?" Jessie frowned at her saying, "Remember what?" Emma replied, "Rachel." *************** Jessie nodded, "Rachel Blake you mean?" Emma threw herself into Jessie's arms sobbing, "You do remember." Pulling back Jessie looked at her saying, "Not everything and I think, I've been remembering in my dreams." Emma asked, "Do you remember me?" "To be honest Emma, No I don't everything fuzzy." With a nod Emma said, "Don't blame you for blocking that time out, I wish I could have but when Mr. Fellows came to Bayridge bought everything rushing back." Kandi said, "Mr Fellows the history teacher?" Emma glared at her saying, "Butt out Kandi." Frank and the others had returned by then heard Laura say, "Emma this is our house and you're a guest here, so respect everyone in this house." Emma nodded hearing the hidden reburk in her tone, "Sorry." Joe lighten the mood asked, "What this more Ridges here, feeling safer now Kandi?" Jessie giggled and replied, "Well maybe more will turn up." Emma smiled and pointed towards the road saying, "What do you know and here is more of us." Jessie looked at her asking, "What are they doing here?" Emma said, "We're not gonna cause trouble." She heard Frank say, "Better not." Emma pointed out, "Do you think that we're stupid? You have cops all over the place." Con said, "Emma you and your mates are on the wrong side of town." Holding out her hand she said, "I'm here in peace Officer Riley." Jessie nodded saying, "She came to see me, not sure on the others though." Joe waved them over, "Come on over." The three girls who had been waiting down the road a bit looked at another before heading over to the group. One of the girls asked, "Emma everything cool?" "Yeah Vicky everything cool, I have to talk to Jessie for a bit, so you guys can go home now." The girl called Vicky looked around the group saying, "I think it better if we stay Emma these are Bayporter." Laura said, "Well if you're so scared of us why come?" Vicky looked over at her with a hint of a envy and said, "People from this side of Bayport are known trouble makers and if they found out that Emma came here by her self they would give her heaps." Emma glared at her saying, "And we wouldn't? If one of these people came over to our side of town would you leave them alone?" Vicky rolled her eyes and said, "Hell no." "See you're accusing them of the same thing, we would do and they haven't done anything to us that we would do, if say Vanessa came over to visit, would you let her come?" With a glare Vicky looked over at the girls saying, "I have no idea who Vanessa is and as for Kandi and Jessie that a big no. They're traitors." Jessie looked over at Kandi saying, "Wow I'm now a traitor as well as a spy yahhhh." Joe said, "You have alot of nerve coming here and saying that about my sister." Vicky stunned looked over at the others saying, "Did anyone know that Jessie was a Hardy?" The others shook their heads, "Sorry Jessie, we didn't know, you can't be a traitor, if members of your family go to Bayport High." With a shake of her head and asked, "Didn't Zack tell you about the run in he had with us." Vicky said, "I don't talk to Zack or his friends." Kandi laughed, "That means you don't talk to Emma." Glaring at her Vicky replied, "Kandi take a hike, you're not welcome here." Jessie's eyes widen and said, "Vicky how do you think Kandi got here? At the moment she more welcome than you are." Emma stepped between Jessie and Vicky saying, "Vicky we're at the Hardy'd home, remember that and keep your mouth shut, if you're planning on staying here, have you happened to notice who here and how many." Vicky and the others shook their heads, "Are you coming Emma?" With a shake of her head, Emma mounted the steps and sat down saying, "You knew that I came here to talk with Jessie." "Fine but remember don't try and talk to us tomorrow." Joe tried not to laugh but a snort came out when he heard George say, "With friends like them who needs enemies." Joe roared with laughter and as the girls walked by they stomped on his feet. "Yeow." Vicky glared at him as she walked passed. "Wow what a temper and I thought I was bad." Joe said. Emma sighed and looked at the others, "Well I guess I'm on the look out for a new school is Bayport taking on students?" Jessie replied, "Well they wouldn't take me but they might let you in." Emma smile slipped when she said, "I wish things were different." Jessie sat down beside her asking, "Emma what wrong?" Looking at her with tears shining in her eyes she said, "Ever since Rach, things have gone down hill, sure I'm luckly to finally end up in a family that love me but Rach should have it, she got the raw end of the deal, Jessie you know?" Jessie had a flash of a child with long curly hair laughing her bright green eyes bright with laughter, asking, "Emma I barley remember what happened can you tell me?" With a slow nod Emma told her, "We were in the same home, we were six, seven and eight, Rach was the oldest, she lost her parents in a fire while my died in a train wreck, you didn't know how yours had died. I guess at six, you were able to bury it all, you are luckly not to remember what happen in the home." Laura stunk to the bottom step beside Jessie wrapping her arms around her daughter as they listened to Emma unfolding the story. "At the time we were in Chicago in a run down house, we were more or less slaves for the family, we did the cooking and cleaning, Rach tried to look out for us, the old man was a mean son of a gun, look at him the wrong way and he'd lash out." Jessie had another flash of a man lashing out at her. With a shudder Jessie shook it off. Laura felt the shudder she asked, "Sweetie are you ok?" Looking over at Emma she said, "He killed Rachel didn't he?" Emma bit her bottom lip unsure of what to say she said, "Yeah he killed her and tried to kill us as well, since we witness it and he nearly succeeded, we were found just in time, so I'm told but he got away." Fenton frowned asking, "Emma was the child name Rachel Blake?" "Yes sir that was her name." Emma confirmed. Slapping his forehead, he exclaimed, "I was searching for her killer, there was no mention of witnesses." Emma said, "I know, this man took Jessie and I away before the cops turned up and I lost track of Jessie, I was placed into a home here in Bayport where I've been since." Jessie said, "And I was bounched around from home to home in New Zealand." Tears sliding down her face she hid her face saying, "Poor Rach she died saving us, didn't she?" Emma said, "Yes, he and his sons thought it would be funny to........" Jessie said, "No don't I know." Laura tighten her grip on Jessie as she sobbed, Emma said, "I shouldn't have come here, you didn't remember." Fenton said, "She did Emma in her sleep, she has nightmares." Emma gave him a weak smile saying, "Well that better than living with it and trying to end it like I have." *************** Jessie stared at her asking, "What do you mean?" Emma glanced over and watched as the police clear things up and packed their gear up, and sort through what they had found, then looking back at Jessie who was wrapped up in her mothers arms saying, "I'm what you call a cutter." Pushing up the sleeve of her shirt, she show them the scars on her arm, they were faint but there were a few that were deep and rugged, "I'm not any more but before my family discovered what I was doing, I nearly died." Kandi nodded saying, "Emma that so sad, I know you don't what pity and I'm not giving it." Emma nodded and said, "I hid it for years, I never cried at all and it was all bottled up inside, when I use to cut it released some of the pain, now I talk it out, I still don't cry but I don't cut either." Laura felt Jessie shiver and said, "Ok guys lets move this into the house and I'll get dinner finished." Chet said, "Wow is it that time? I better head home, mom will kill me for not calling." Laura said, "Call home and tell you parents that you'll have dinner with us, that goes of all of you." Emma said, "I better head off," Jessie reached out and said, "Mom said all of you and that means you as well Emma." "Are you sure?" Emma asked. Fenton helped Laura and Jessie to stand up and said, "Emma, yes we mean it, call you folks tell them that I'll drop you off after." Emma grinned jumping up she reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone and with one push a single button, she held the phone up to her ear and waited for someone to pick up, "Hey mom sorry for calling late, I'm over at that girls Jessie place, the girl I told you about and her folks asked me to say for dinner and Mr. Hardy will bring me home later. ........ Mom you don't need to come and get me........ Ok then I'll see you and daddy then bye." Hunging up she said, "Mom and dad are coming to pick me up." Kandi called out, "Hey Matt?" Matt strolled over to them, "What brat." With a roll of her eyes she asked, "If I'm a brat, then what in the wrold are you?" With a laugh Matt he asked, "Well who knows, what do you need this time sis?" "Can you tell whoever cooking dinner tonight that I'm not gonna be home for dinner?" "That would be you Kandi, it's your night tonight." Matt told her. "Oh my god it is too, Damnit I forgot." "So I see but you're luckly tonight, I'll cover for you." Matt replied Kandi gave him a hug, "Thanks Matt I'll pay you back." "I won't hold my breath for that sis." Jessie laughed and said, "You want me to remind her Matt?" "Nah this one on me." Sammie said, "Cool but where?" Trying not to laugh but failed when she looked over at Joe who had a huge grin on his face. Matt shook his head and looked over at the Hardy's saying, "How do you put up with them?" Laura smiled at the gang and said, "With love then we send them outside when they get to be to much." Con called out, "Matt are you staying or coming?" Calling back, "Coming these guys are driving me mad." "Ha, wait till you know them better." Can replied. Matt headed over to his partner and they both got into the car and drove off. Chet headed over to the phone and dialed his home, Frank and Joe strolled pass leading the others back to the kitchen, where they left everything. Jessie sat down and said, "Well we still need to talk about the shoot." Emma feeling funny sat down and listened as Jessie and the others talked about the video and all the details hearing that they needed a place to shoot she said, "I think I can help you out there." Everyone looked over at her blushing she said, "Sorry for butting in." Jessie held up her hand saying, "No carry on." "Well as you know my family come from money and dad owns a baseball and football team, I could ask dad if you could use court and field for the video." Vanessa said, "Wow that would help us out a lot since we don't really want to use the schools." "They would let you use them but at a cost, I think my father would allow you to use his for nothing. I can't promise but when mom and dad come to pick me up, I'll ask then." Emma told them all. Frank said, "That would be great Emma thanks." "Yeah Emma thanks that would rock." Jessie agreed. By then Laura had given up on cooking dinner called out , "Ok guys we're having takeout what do you want?" "Pizza." "Chinese" "Fish and Chips." Everyone looked over at Sammie, "What?" "Fish and chips for dinner?" Frank asked. Sammie nodded, "Yeah nothing wrong with that is there?" "Nope not a thing." Jessie said, "We had that a lot on the road, right Sammie?" Just then there was a rush of feet from outside and a squeal of laughter, "We're home." "Ahh the kids are back." Joe remarked. Emma said, "There more?" Sammie laughed saying, "One of them is my little brother and the others belong to their uncle Sam." At the name Emma frowned saying, "Did you say Sam?" Sammie nodded Fenton asked, "Do you know him Emma?" Looking at him, she shook her head saying, "I've heard his name recently." Fenton asked, "Can you remember from where?" Licking her lips as she looked at him, closing her eyes to think she sighed opening her eyes again, she loooked over at him saying, "I'm sorry but I can't remember." Fenton replied, "That's ok Emma if it comes to you can you let us know?" With a nod Emma smiled at him saying, "When I do I'll tell you." "Great now what was decided for dinner?" *************** After dinner of Mexican the teens all pitched in to clear the table off and load the dishwasher while cleaning up they chatted about their day. Once everything was cleaned up they trooped into the sitting room to join the others, the kids were running around playing tag with Fenton and Laura. Fenton spotted them and stopped and gasped, "Ahh here they are kids go and let us rest." Flopping into his chair he leant back trying to get his breath back. Frank looked at the room and said, "Thanks dad but I think I'll pass." Joe sat on the floor leaning against the wall watching as the little one, Katie crawled over to Frank who had joined him on the floor. Laura fell into her chair with a sigh, "God what a day." Emma sat next to Jessie saying, "So when is the dead line for this?" Looking over at her new friend she replied, "Two weeks." An hour later there was a knock on the door Gertrude answered it, showing a couple into the room Emma stood up saying, "Hi mom and dad." "Hello sweetie." "Mom dad I'd like you to met Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, and this is the gang." Emma dad shook their hands saying, "I'm Mitch and my wife Kate it's a pleasure to finally met you Mr. Hardy." Emma watched as they talked and her mom wandered over to where Jessie was sitting and saying, "You must be Jessie?" Standing Jessie nodded saying, "Yes Mrs.????" Emma yelped, "Sorry it's Jaskon," "Mrs. Jaskon please have a seat." Laura said. "Mrs. Hardy it's a real pleasure to met you. I love your range of designs, I when to the show and loved them all couldn't decide on what to buy though." Laura blushed saying, "Why thank you, would you like a drink?" Mitch said, "That would be a grand idea, I'll have a coffee." Gertrude entered the sitting room from the kitchen where she had been baking saying, "If anyone going into the kitchen try not to make to much noise just put a cake in the oven." Jessie eyes lit up saying, "Yummy what sort of cake aunty?" Knowing that Jessie didn't like bananas Emma said, "I hope it's a banana cake." "Yukky." Jessie and Joe both shot back. "Nope I know that Joe and Jessie both don't like banana cake and so that takes that out of the running or unless you want us to listen to them moaning and groaning about not being able to eat the cake." Gertrude explained. Emma said, "I see you don't eat it anymore." Looking over at her Jessie said, "From what I can remember, we had it all the time, so I guess I never touched it since." Emma confirmed it by nodding and said, "It was on the menu nearly every day." Kate sat down between Frank and Sammie saying, "I remember when we got Emma, she was scared to death and see that man again has bought it all back, Mr. Hardy can you help us?" Fenton looked over at her saying, "How may I help?" Kate frowned and said, "You were involved in that case back then, is that right?" Fenton nodded saying, "Yes, I had left the force by then but they asked for my help because I was searching for Jessie and anything that had children involve they asked for my help." Mitch asked, "Do you still have the files on that case?" "Yes I do, it was a unsolved case, they are still looking for the murder of Rachel." Fenton replied. Emma said, "Well I have no idea where the father is but his son has a teaching job at our school." Kandi asked, "Mr. Fellows is that teacher?" Emma nodded tears falling wiping her eyes she said, "I can't get his or his father face out of my head, Mr. Fellows was a teenager when it happened but he was in on it and he got away with murder and he now teaching, now I ask is that fair?" Joe who had been quite quiet throughout it all piped up saying, "Emma are you sure that this Mr. Fellows is this person?" Emma glared at him saying, "I'm sure I can never forget that day." Fenton stepped in before Joe could say anything, "Emma I have to agree with Joe, alot of time has passed, this Mr. Fellows may not be Jake Gerron. Emma in my job I have to prove that these people are one and the same or Mr. Fellows would have us up for slander." Kate nodded agreeing with them saying, "Honey that the last thing we need is a law suit, we need to prove that your history teacher is Jake, as a lawyer myself, I would have this case pulled to pieces so fast that your head would be spinning and have it thrown out of court." Emma looked over at her mother saying, "So how do we prove that they are one in the same?" Frank said, "Well Jessie could help in that area." Jessie said, "I don't have him as a teacher, Frank I have no reason to seek his help." Emma said, "Yes you do." "I do?" "Yes he also the new guidance counselor." "Oh god and I have a appointment with one tomorrow morning." Exclaimed Jessie. Emma said, "It will be with him." Kandi said, "I have one tomorrow as well." Jessie asked, "What time is yours?" Kandi said, "Ten, but I'd be no help but I have him for history as well tomorrow." Emma said, "Yes you can be a help Kandi." Kandi said, "I've never met him before, so how can I help?" Emma said, "I hate to say this, but you're good at reading people, you stayed away from Zack and them, so you could see what you feelings are for him." Laughing Sammie said, "What if she has a chrush on him?" Kandi giggled saying, "Oh yeah, I love my men heaps older than me, what he about thirty? God sorry, I don't think Matt would let me go out with him." Mitch stood up saying, "Thanks for the coffee and having Emma for dinner but it's getting late and it's a school night for this young lady." Vanessa called out, "Who needs a lift home?" "I do but I'm out of you way." Kandi replied. Emma said, "We'll drop you off Kandi, you're down the street from us." Kandi looked at her asking, "Are you sure?" "Yes now come on." Emma pulled Kandi up and out of the room following her parents calling out, "Thanks for dinner and see you in school Jessie." As everyone trooped out of the house and to their cars, they didn't see the figure across the street watching them. *************** Jessie woke up the next morning to someone singing, groaning she turned and looked at the clock beside her bed and groaned again at the time, it was six in the morning, slowly rising from her bed, she stumbled over to her dresser and grabbed her things and slowly walked towards the bathroom. Joe moaned as his blankets were yanked off him and Frank saying, "Come on sleepy head, time to get up and face the world." Opening his eyes and blearily looked over at him, Joe asked, "What time do you call this?" "Little brother it is six and we have a practice at seven." Groaning, "Who bright idea was that?" With a laugh Frank said, "The coach's." Joe sat up in bed rubbing his face and said, "God I think he need to see a doctor no normal person would be up at this time." Just then they heard their parents talking as they passed his room. "So mom and dad aren't normal." Joe said with a smile. Jessie finished with the bathroom walked back to her room, while Nancy and Bess tried to race to get to the bath room first. Ten minutes later Jessie sort through her books for her classes for the day she heard Sammie calling out, "Jessie are you up yet?" Throwing her books into her bag, she headed down stairs saying, "Yup I'm up and about thanks to whoever was singing this morning." Dumping her bag by the door she entered the kitchen saying, "Good morning and how are we this beautiful day?" Laura said, "Good morning love sleep well?" "Sure did, I don't think I had a nightmare last night." Laura who had been checking in on her all last night said, "Not a whimper." Jessie asked, "You didn't check on me all night did you mom?" With a smile as she handed her a plate of toast saying, "Only part of it and your father did as well. And before you say anything, we were worried about the new information you learn about yesterday." "Thanks." Jessie placed the plate onto the table and gave them both a hug. An hour later Jessie left for school throwing everything into the back, she headed into town parking in the parking lot for the park, pulling out her backpack, she headed into the park, she knew that she had an hour before heading to school, so she used that time to practice for Rabble. Heading over to the ramp that the park had put there, she knew at this time it would be empty and it was safe to practice. *************** Joe and Frank pulled into the school carpark and headed over to where their friends were waiting for them. "Morning everyone." Frank called out hearing a grumble, "Is it?" from the others. Chet covered a yawn saying, "Frank this ain't morning, I could have got another hour sleep before even thinking of coming to school." Frank smiled saying, "Chet, Joe already told me that and it's not my fault that the coach called for early practice." Hearing a booming voice, "Chet me lad, you won't catch anything if you're still a bed and if we want to rind Bayridge to the ground, we have to make some sacrifices." Chet turned towards their coach nodding, they all knew that the coach wanted to win and so did Paul, they all knew that Paul would do anything to win. Joe slidle by Paul and asked, Hey Paul did you like Kelly's pompoms?" Glaring at him Paul muttered, "You're git yours Hardy." Looking over his shoulder, Joe asked, "Is that a threat?" "Take it anyway you want." and with that he stalked off. After practice Joe and Frank headed towards their first class they stopped off at their locker to put their gym bags in when they noticed that Joe's had been tampered with. Joe carefully check through his things to see if anything was missing, looking over at Frank he said, "Looks like whoever did this just messed and ripped things up, my math's book is history and so is my assignment that was due in today is history as well, I have to get to a computer and reprint it out again." Frank asked, "Is the disk still there?" "Luckly it was in my backpack, so it's safe, I'll head to the lab and print it off again." Frank whose locker was on the other side of Joe's unlocked his and handed him some paper saying, "In the labs, you need your own paper and yours looks done in." Just then Joe's History teacher came by stopping when she saw the mess asking, "What happened here Joseph?" Cringing at the use of his full name replied, "Someone broke into my locker and torn up my history assignment and other things as well." She asked, "I think this calls for Mr Holland, Frank can you go to his office and get him here?" Frank nodded saying, "Will do Miss. Duncan." Heading towards the principal's office passing by Paul who was laughing with his friends. Knocking on Mr Holland's door and heard a come in, opening the door Frank said, "Excuse me Mr Holland, Miss Duncan send me to get you." Looking up from his paper he asked, "Morning Frank," Placing his paper on his desk he stood up saying, "What is wrong?" "My brother's locker was broken into, nothing missing but his books and work has been torn apart." Five minutes later they stood in front of Joe's locker looking over the damage Joe said, "I need to get to the lab to print off my assignment before class." Miss Duncan said, "Go to offices and use my computer and print it off Joe and don't worry about replacing the paper, that goes to the person who did this." "Thanks Miss Duncan that will save me time and paper." Mr Holland asked, "Boys any idea who may have done this?" They both said, "Paul Boomer." "You both seem to think Paul involved, why is that?" Joe explained, "Well yesterday, our sister came to pick me up, since Frank had to leave early, she asked Paul where the football field was and he gave her grief, because she goes to Bayridge high and said that he would eat Kelly's pompom's if Jessie had a brother here and then I turned up and you get the rest." With a gleam in his eye, Mr Holland nodded saying, "So this was a payback?" "Yes and I asked him how he likes pompoms." Just then Paul and his friends strolled by Mr Holland called out, "Paul please come here." "Yes sir?" "Do you know anything about this?" "Why no sir, I don't." "Are you sure? Frank and Joe seem to think that you have a reason for doing this." With a frown at them Paul said, "Sir I have no reason for breaking into Joe's locker." Some one said, "Paul thats a lie and you know it, Mr Holland Paul did do this, I saw him and I know the reason why he did." Everyone looked over at the speaker Joe stunned at seeing Paul's girlfriend Kelly telling the principal, "It started yesterday when Joe's sister came to pick him and the others up, Joe and them made a fool out of Paul and that why he did this, to pay Joe back for making him look like a fool." Paul shook with rage as his girlfriend arked on him saying, "She lying sir." "Why would I lie about this Paul?" Kelly asked. With a smirk he shot back, "Because I dumped you yesterday." Wide eye Kelly shook her head saying, "Well that news to me, when did that happen?" Joe watched the scene unravel before his eyes, "You've been after Joe for so long and you would do anything to get him." "Me after Joe? Well that better than you doing your best to ruin him." Kelly shouted not caring that a crowd was watching them. "Man you want Joe so bad that it's not funny." "He has a girlfriend and unlike you, I repect that fact." "Oh yeah then explain why Vanessa got that letter telling her about a so called hot date you and Joe had?" Vanessa who heard her name meantioned pushed her way through the group saying, "What this all about?" Joe said, "I have no idea what I can get is that Kelly meant to have had a hot date with me but I have no idea what happened, Paul when did this date happen?" Paul glared at him saying, "A month ago." Vanessa laughed saying, "You fool a month ago, Joe was meant to be dead but was in New York." Joe said, "You know Paul, if you want to spread rumors have the dates right." With that the bell rang and Frank and Joe pushed their way through the group and headed to their classes. Joe stopped off at Miss Duncan office and printed off his assignment and headed to his class. *************** Jessie raced to her locker and threw her things in and raced into her class with minutes to spare she sat beside Kandi and breathlessly saying, "I made it." Just then the bell rang Emma walked into the room and looked around and seeing Jessie and Kandi sitting together and Vicki and them sitting in the back with their backs turned, she walked over to Jessie and Kandi saying, "Morning." Looking up at her Jessie said, "Hey girl have a seat." Sitting at the desk next to Jessie, "So what the plan?" Jessie shot a look over at the door and saw Zack and his mates stroll into the room and whispered, "At lunch I'm heading down to the basement to check it out, there something going on down there and I want to know." Kandi said in a low voice, "Wouldn't it be better for your father and brothers to check that out?" "What reason would they have for coming here?" Jessie asked. Before anyone could say a word their teacher can into the room, "Ok quieent it down. As everyone knows this morning you all go and see the career officer and Jessica Hardy, you're first." Jessie stood up and headed to the office knocking on the door she heard, "Enter." Opening the door, Jessie stepped into the room and saw Mr Fellows seated behind his desk, licking her lips and said, "Mr Fellows, I'm Jessica Hardy." Mr Fellows head shot up and said, "Why Jessica this is a pleasure." Standing up He said, "Have a seat." Jessie felt a flashback hitting her at the sound of his voice. Taking a deep breath she tried to settle her nerves, sitting in the chair she watched as Mr Fellows sat behind the desk, looking through her file he looked up at her saying, "So Jessica it looks like there a big gap between schools." "I moved around alot because of my career." "Ahh yes you're a singer what did you do before that?" Jessie looked out the window, she didn't want to stay in the room with him any longer saying, "Ahh Mr Fellows may I be excused?" Frown at her he asked, "Why?" "I'm not feeling well can we rebook this meeting to a later date?" Jessie hoped that he believed her. Taking a look at her, he said, "Well from the looks of things, you don't need my help in making a career choice, so we don't need to rebook, I hope that you'll feel better soon Miss Hardy." Standing up and trying to appear casual Jessie shook his hand and said, "Thanks." Walking to the door she opened it and walked out, she knew that he was watching her, she strolled towards the nurses office and once she turned the corner she ducked into the bathrooms. Making sure that she was alone she turned the tap on and washed her hands and face trying to forget his voice, she knew that he was Jake Gerron, they were one and the same. Taking a deep breath, Jessie turned the tap off and dug into her pocket, she knew that she wouldn't last the day without telling her parents, pulling out her cell phone, she dialed their home number hoping that someone was home, when there was no answer she hung up, placing the phone back into her pocket, she headed back to class. *************** Joe was glad that it was lunch time, it was a dull day everywhere he went all he heard was what happened this morning, he couldn't wait for the day to end, placing his tray down on the table he sat down with a sign, "God what a day and it's only half way through." Vanessa rubbed his arm saying, "I know what you mean." With a smile Joe said as Frank joined them, "Thank god, you didn't believe Paul." Frank said, "Anyone who believed Paul is a dolt." "Thanks bro that makes me feel better." Biff said, "Joe remember that your friends know that you wouldn't cheat on Van." Just then a shadow fell over the table looking up they saw Kelly standing there hopping from foot to foot balancing a tray in her hands. Frank said, "Kelly how may we help you?" Nervously she said, "I just wanted to say sorry for this morning, what Paul said, well to be honest are not all were lies but I never would have done anything about it, you were safe Joe." Joe looked up asking, "So what part was a lie?" With a smile she replied, "Well the date was for sure and as for liking you that was true but while you're with Vanessa, I wouldn't make any moves on you." Joe said with a smile, "That's nice to know, I just hope that you find someone else, since I plan to be with Van for a long time and even if we break up, I won't look you up." Giggling Kelly said, "Hey that cool but hopefully we can be friends?" This time Vanessa spoke up, "That may be a while as well." "I totally understand, again I'd like to say sorry for it." Biff said, "From what I hear you didn't start it." "I may not of started it but I didn't help matters any." With that she walked off and headed over to her table, where the others cheerleaders were waiting for her. *************** Jessie ate her lunch and then headed off to the basement knowing that Zack had already gone down, slowly heading down the stairs, Jessie heard voices, "Come on Sam, you know that you could never hold out on me, where is it?" "Go to hell." "You know that I will and so are you now where is that damn file?" "I'll never tell you Sandy." "I think you will." "Oh and why is that?" Sam asked. The woman said, "Cuz our children are involved." "You wouldn't dare." "Wouldn't I?" Another voice echo Sam's, "Sandy they're just kids." Jessie recognized the other voice it was Steve. Racing up the stair as quitely as she could Jessie raced to the pay phone dialing a number she said, "Thank god some one home....." A hang reached over her shoulder and hit the hung up button before she could say anything more. "What do you think you're doing?" Jessie exclaimed as she turned. "I'm saving your butt." was the replied the man Jessie had never seen before. "Who are you?" "Who I am is no concern of yours." Looking the man over Jessie saw that he was not much taller than her and if she was asked to point him out of a line up she wouldn't be able to he blended in with the crowd. Handing her a card he said, "Give this to your brother's, they will understand and whatever you do don't call home." Looking the card over she asked, "Why not?" Not getting a answer she looked up and saw that he had disappeared. *************** Jessie headed home glad that the day was over and she couldn't wait to tell her brothers what had happened. Frank and Joe entered the house and called out, "Anyone home?" Jessie who was just entering the house through the kitchen door heard them calling called out, "I'm in the kitchen." Frank with Joe following him entered the kitchen they saw that Jessie was making a sandwich, "Do you want one as well?" She asked without turning. Joe sat at the table saying, "Yup I'll have one." Jessie nodded and said, "Frank in my bag there is something for you and Joe to read." Frank spotted her bag lying by the table heading over he opened it asked, "Where is it?" "In my wallet, it's a card that this weird guy gave me to give to you, he told me that you and Joe would know what it was about when you see it." Frank fished the card out and said, "Well he was right." Jessie said, "He stopped me from ringing you this afternoon about Sam, he is in the basement of Bayridge." Frank handed the card over to Joe saying, "That sounds like him." Joe said, "You better get a message to him Frank. Jessie put a hold on the food I'll be back soon." Jessie watched as her brothers raced up the stairs with a shake of her head she turned back to making her snack. Frank booted up his computer and logged on and checked his e-mail and saw that there was a message waiting for him from the Gray Man. The Gray Man was a top operative for a government agency known as the Network, Frank and Joe sometimes end up working with them on certian cases that involved the Assassins. The email was in code but it didn't take long for Frank to crack it read: Frank and Joe, this is highly top secret, tonight there will be a meeting of the top people of the Assassins, met me at eleven tonight. Drive to the park, I'll give your assignments then, remember that this is not to be discuss with members of your family. GM Frank looked over at his brother saying, "Looks like we have a date tonight." Joe said, "Not the sort of date I what to have." Frank frown at the screen saying, "I hate not being able to tell dad." "You and me both, I hate keeping secrets from dad." Joe replied. *************** Meanwhile Fenton was just getting out of a meeting with the FBI and the CIA catching up with his friends. "Fenton how's Sam Radley?" A large man asked. "I'm not sure he on a case in Mexico for the last three months deep cover." Fenton replied. A smallish woman asked, "So what do you think this is all about?" The man said, "Yeah this is weird not knowing what going on." "Well we will find out at eleven tonight." Fenton said, "Yes this is most unusual but the heads of states want it this way, so we work this way." "Fenton you're luckily that your family understand when you disappear without telling them, my wife thinks I'm cheating on her." Fenton nodded, "My wife trust me and if she found out that I did cheated, she would have my head on the block." Laughing they all headed over to their cars and headed for a few hours of relaxation with their families. *************** Laura entered the house loaded down with bags of groceries, Jessie jumped up from the table and helped her with the bags when Joe and Frank joined them. "Boys there more in the car can you get them for me?" "Sure mom." Frank and Joe headed out to their mother's car and unloaded the bags and carried them into the house for her, loading them onto the counter they helped to unpack everything. Jessie was saying, "Well the ideas are flowing for the video, we just need to set some time aside and get it started." Frank nodded and asked, "What about getting together over the weekend?" "No can do it's Rabble this weekend and Friday is the battle of the schools remember?" Joe pointed out. Jessie said, "Well it's Tuesday tomorrow do you think that we can start then?" Frank nodded saying, "We'll spread the word tomorrow at school to met here after school out." "Whew that would be great, thanks Frank." Joe said, "Hey Jessie you know about writing songs and laying it to music right?" Looking over at her twin she nodded waiting for Joe to explain what he wanted she didn't have long to wait. "Why I'm asking is because Friday night is the battle of the schools bands." Jessie held up her hand saying, "Joe that would be cheating if I helped you." Frank said, "Not really it says that you can seek out help from someone in the business and can we help it that we do." Jessie said, "Joe I can steer you in the right direction but other than that it's up to you." "Fair enough but I just wanted you to look over what I have and point out the mistakes that all." Joe told her. "OK show me what you have and I'll have a look for you." Jessie told him. Joe took off to his room and picked up the sheet of music laying on his desk and his guitar from his bed. Jessie sat at the table and listened as Frank told their mother that Joe and he were going out at ten. "Why so late Frank?" She inquired. "Mom you know that if I could tell you I would." "You working on a case?" "Yes and we can't talk about it." Frank replied. "Well you know to be careful and make sure you have warm clothes on it's cold out there and take your phone so if you need help you can ring." Frank smiled and said, "Yes we will and we will be careful as well." Joe walked back downstairs and heard Nancy and them talking in the hall as they entered the house. "George you were cooking out there." "Thank Nan I hope that I get a placing." "You are sure to win." "Come on Nan, you haven't seen Ghost rider ride have you?" Joe grinned wondering when Nancy was going to figure out who Ghost Rider was. "Hey girls have a good day?" Bess said, "It was wonderful Joe." Nancy said with a smile, "She met a guy." "Ahhh." Joe knew that Bess met guys and fell in love faster than you can say, dating. Nancy spotted the guitar in his hand and asked, "You planning a sing along?" "Nope Jessie going to go over this song for me." Joe explained. Nancy asked, "Do you write your own songs?" "Yeah but I'm not very good." With that Joe lead the way into the kitchen, while he was upstairs his father had come home and was with the others in the kitchen relaxing with a cup of coffee. "Hey dad." Joe walked over to where Jessie was leaning against the counter with Frank while their parents were talking at the table. Handing Jessie the sheet of music he jumped up onto the counter and begun strumming the guitar. Frank smiled and waited for their mother to notice that Joe was sitting on the counter. Jessie went over the lyrics saying, "This is great, but who the female singer?" *************** Looking down at her, Joe said, "You are." "Very funny Joe. I can't enter the battle of the bands." Jessie told him. With a sly smile, he replied, "This isn't for the battle of the bands, the other one is." Flipping through the paper Jessie saw that there was another song underneath, "Wow Joe this song is great why would you do this one?" Joe blushed when he said, "I've been hoping that I could sing this with you on your new album and Sam was helping before he disappeared, he was going to laid the track, well my bit before laying yours down." Giving Joe a hug she said, "I'd be honored to sing with you Joe." Pursing her lips in thought she clicked her fingers saying, "Well how would you feel singing this at Rabble?" Joe stunned asked, "Do you mean it?" With a laugh Jessie said, "I sure do, I know that you know your bit, so tonight while you're out, I'll learn this and work on getting it to music." Fenton who over heard the last statement said, "You boys going out tonight?" Frank nodded saying, "Yes we are." "Well I don't need to tell you to be careful do I?" He asked. "Joseph get off the counter, it's for eating on not sitting on." Gertrude snapped as she came through the door. Jumping off the counter as everyone tried not to laugh, Sitting on a stood Joe said, "Dad we will be careful." "Oh no you boys off running about again?" Their aunty asked. Frank hid his smile behind his hand while Joe said, "No aunty we're not." Jessie laughed while trying to hide the smile that was beginning to show ducking her head so her hair hid her face. Nancy asked, "What you two up to?" Frank said, "Can't say and before you try to weasel it out of us, we have promised not to say anything." In a huff Nancy said, "Frank Hardy when have I ever tried to weasel anything out of you?" Before Frank could say anything Fenton said, "OK guys that enough, Nancy you know that if the boys could say anything they will and you have been known to get things out of them that you're not meant to know." With a nod Nancy said, "You're right, I'm sorry Frank." While saying that she thought to herself, 'I'm going to follow you tonight to see where you are going.' Just as she thought that Fenton busted her bubble. "And no following them to see where they go either." Fenton said while wearing a great big smile on his face. Looking over at him Nancy asked, "How did you know that what I'd do?" Frank laughed at the look on her face while his dad said, "You have to learn how to keep your face from telling." Laura said, "Ok everyone out so I can start dinner unless you all plan on helping me." Laura watched as everyone fled from the room with excuses of doing things, "Got homework to do." Till only Nancy and Jessie left. "Wow I haven't seen a room clear out so fast." Nancy noted. Jessie still going over the lyrics for Joe's song said, "Mom, where is Sammie?" Laura glanced at the clock with a frown, "I'm not sure love." With a frown Jessie walked over to the door and peered out and said, "Well the bus is locked up tight." Just then the smaller children piled into the house, they had been at the park with friends. Jessie asked, "PJ where Sammie?" "She at the park with our aunty." He told her. "You aunty?" PJ nodded saying, "She came to take us home." "OK." Stunned Jessie didn't know that Sammie had made up with them, since Sammie had been in foster care since she was seven. "PJ how did your aunty find her?" PJ said, "Through that fire that you and Sammie were in." Jessie remembered the fire he was talking about a hotel had gone up in flames, they had to risk their lifes by going out the window and walking a ledge to a drain pipe. "So you aunty found her through that?" Jessie asked. "Yeah she came to New York, she had been on a trip at the time and saw it on the news and rung the station that aired the footage of fire." "How did she find Sammie here?" "Well after finding out who you were and she traced your steps and followed us here." PJ explained. Asking another question, "When did she turn up?" "Today." Frowning Jessie looked over at her mom when she said, "Sammie has been getting letters from a place outside of Boston for about three weeks now." "Boston? But Sammie from New Zealand." PJ said, "They moved here four years ago when my grandfather got sick remember that you found me in New York." "I remember. It just didn't click till now. You were staying with that aunty right?" "Yep I sure was." At Jessie frown PJ told her, "I moved with them and lived in Boston till I spilt and headed to New York." Before Jessie could say anything the door opened and Sammie walked into the kitchen with a woman she had never seen before apart from photos. Sammie said, "Everyone I'd like you to met my aunty Jeri, Jeri this is my best friend Jessie, her mother Laura and a friend of the family Nancy Drew." Jeri shook their hands saying, "I remember Jessie from when she was a kid, though she might not remember me." Jessie said, "Well you have that right, I know I've seen photos of you but that all. It's nice to met you." Wiping her hands on a tea towel Laura said, "A pleasure to meet you. Please have a seat." Fenton walked into the kitchen saying, "Laura, I'm heading out soon how long will dinner be?" Looking over at her husband she told him, "Another half an hour, can you call the others down so they can help get it ready?" Fenton called out, "Boys get down here and help you mother." Laura looked at him saying, "You know that I could have done that?" Jessie grinned as she checked the pots on the stoves stirring the contents, she listen as the others raced down the stairs, she could hear Joe teasing Frank, "Frank are you slowing down in your old age?" Frank replied was, "I'll give you old age right up your butt baby brother." "Ohhhh them are fighting words big brother." "What ya gonna do about it?" By then they had entered the kitchen when Joe turned saying, "This." With that he poked his tongue out at him. "Bring it on." Sammie laughed saying, "Aunty I'd like you to met Jessie's mad brothers and their dad." Frank stopped joking and said, "Hello nice to met you." Wearing a grin, Jeri nodded at them saying, "I thought my kids were bad." Joe laughed and walked over to Jessie saying, "What cooking?" "Dinner." Jessie replied with a straight face. Joe smiled and said, "Funny hahah I forgot to laugh." Jessie smiled over at him and said, "Oh did you?" "What is this? Everyone thinks they are a comedian tonight?" Laura asked them. Looking over at their mother and said, "Well we know who to blame." "Yeah and who that?" Sammie asked. Frank replied, "Sammie you been here a while and who starts it most of the time?" "Joe." Joe pointed to him self, "Who me? Never." *************** Later that night Frank and Joe got ready to leave, their father had left before them. Joe got behind the wheel and Frank beside him starting the van they headed off to met the Gray man. Pulling into the parking lot they waited for The Gray man to appear and give them their assignment. Ten minutes later there was a tap on the window on Joe's side of the van winding down the window they both saw the Gray man. Frank leant over Joe and asked, "Whats going on?" Handing them a piece of paper with an address on it he said, "Go there and wait for a contact he will give you the rest of the of the details then. With that he faded into the night. Reading the note Joe exclaimed, "It's Bayridge." *************** Frank looked over at him saying, "Repeat that again?" Joe handed him the note saying, "We have to go to Bayridge high." Reading the note, Frank said, "Well lets head there and meet the contact then." Joe turned the engine on and headed towards Bayridge high both wondering what was going to happen that night. Joe pulled up into a side street five minutes away from the school not wanting to draw any attention to them. Silently they walked over to the front of the school gate hoping that they would spot the contact. Joe nudged Frank when he spotted a guy creeping along in the shadows. Frank peered into the darkness as the guy got closer, they recognize him it was their father parter Sam Riley who they haven't seen in a while. Frank whispered, "Sam?" Sam turned at the sound of his name, "Frank is that you?" Frank replied, "Yes it's me." Sam quickly joined them saying, "Here the rest of your assignment. You're to going into the basement of the school and rescue your uncle Sam but becareful we think that the place is rigged with explosives, we're not sure where they are so be careful." Joe muttered, "Great just great, we're entering a minefield." Without another word Sam blended back into the shadows. Frank said, "Come on lets get this done, we need to find a way in." Joe mumbled, "Pity Jessie wasn't here she knows this school a bit better than we do." Frank smiled saying, "I know what you mean, come on the faster this gets done the faster we get Sam home." Joe creeped towards the building quietly with Frank beside him, using their hand signals they had worked out together so that they wouldn't alert others of their presents. Frank veered to the left, while Joe headed right. Frank tried the windows at ground level to see any would open at one of the windows, Frank noticed that he was no longer standing in the flower beds, feeling wood under his shoes, he bent down to feel what it was, feeling a rough texture under the palm of his hand. *************** Meanwhile Joe was trying the windows as well, hearing voices Joe ducked behind a bush and listened in, "Damn that family can't they keep their noses out of things that don't concern them?" Joe strained to hear the replied it sounded like, "Just ...... things ...... blow...... Hardys no more." As the men moved farther from him, Joe peeked over the top of the bush to see which way they were going, they were moving towards the back of the school where Frank was, hoping that Frank was no longer there he carried on. Frank had moved but not far enough, he heard the men approach quickly scanning for a place to hide, he spotted a tree making a mad dash for it he was nearly there when he heard, "Stop right there or I'll shoot." Stopping dead in his tracks, Frank held up his hands, "Turn slowly." Turning Frank looked down the barrel of a gun, seeing two people he had never seen before. One of the men said, "Well lookie at who we have here." Frank looked at the speaker who appeared to be around his father age with graying temples sagging chin pale blue eyes and thinning hair. "Well Harvey it seems that we have a Hardy brat, you know what that means." Harvey nodded pulling out a walkie talkie he spoke into it, "Mase search the grounds we've found a Hardy on the grounds." Frank looked the other man over he looked somewhat familiar, it wasn't till Harvey said, "Tommy join Mase and find that other brat and bring him to me." Frank remembered where he had seen Tommy before, his dad had sent him to prison for fraud, murder and petty crimes, he was a two time loser, Tommy had be arrested twice already, a third time would mean life. Tommy glared at him saying, "I'll help you get him inside, these Hardy's are slippery than eels." Motioning Frank with the gun to walk ahead of them, moving pass Tommy, Frank saw a movement looking out the corner of his eye he saw Sam and his brother sneaking out of the building. *************** Joe found a window with a broken latch sliding it up just enough to squeeze through, he slipped through, finding himself in a classroom he quickly headed to the door opening it, he heard voices from below heading his way, quickly ducking back into the room he waited for them to pass. Once the coast was clear Joe slipped into the hall and raced to where the men had come from. Hoping that it wasn't locked he turned the doorknob surprise that it opened under his touch, looking both ways to make sure he wasn't being watched, Joe slipped in and carefully treaded down the stairs, stopping so he could listened for voices, not hearing any he carried on down the stairs. Once down in the basement, Joe saw his uncle tied to a chair and beaten, calling out in a low voice, "Sam?" Sam wearily lifted his head, Joe walked over and begun untying his uncle whispering, "It's me Joe, we've come to get you out of here." Sam muttered, "It's a trap get out of here." Once freeing him Joe asked, "Can you walk?" Helping his uncle up, Joe slung Sam arm around his shoulder saying, "Time to get you home and to you kids." Taking it slow, Joe knew that Sam wouldn't make it the way he had came through, so following the directions the men before had taken Joe lead Sam out of the school. Once out of the building Joe saw that Frank was in trouble, seeing some people gathering in the carpark he headed away from them, not wanting to run into them. What Joe didn't know was that when he got Sam off the chair it was rigged to blow. *************** Hearing a roar, Frank looked at the building and heard Harvey say, "Damn that other brat must have got Sam out, lets get out of here." Leaving Frank they raced in the opposite direction away from the building, taking a leaf from their books, Frank followed them, yelling, "JOE IT'S GOTTA BLOW." KAMBLAM!!! Frank felt his body being lifted off the ground, then the ground rushing up to met him then nothing. *************** Sam and Joe was closer to the building than Frank was, they heard the roar in their ears and bright flash of light as the school blew, thrown clear of the blast, they landed on the mushy grass, Joe held onto Sam as tight as he could keeping their backs turn to the school. Feeling the bits of bricks bite into his skin his last thought before blacking out was of Jessie and Frank. *************** Jessie woke up calling Joe's name, jumping out of bed she raced to his room, looking in she saw that he wasn't in bed, racing into Frank's room hoping that they were in there but when she saw that they weren't, she raced to her parents room opening the door and saw that it was just her mother in there, she entered, racing to her side, she shook her awake. When Fenton wasn't home Laura slept light and when Jessie shook her, she woke up with a jump, "Jessie what wrong?" Breathing heavy she grasped, "I..... Think.... the ..... boys are in trouble." Jumping out of bed, Laura raced out of the room with Jessie on her heels. Not sure where they were heading Jessie followed her mother into Fenton's study, she watched as Laura went through his files then as she opened one saying, "I knew it." "What?" Looking over at her, she said, "They have gone to Bayridge high." Frowning at her, Jessie asked, "Why have they gone to my school for?" Looking at the open file on her husband desk, saying, "It's seems that it's a front." Jessie grasped, "A front?" "Looks like that every law enforcement were after a guy named Havery." Laura told her. "The principal?" With a look of shock Laura said, "Well it that his name then he being done." Closing the filing, Laura said, "Get dress and met me down here in five minutes." Racing up the stairs to their rooms they changed into street clothes when Jessie got downstairs, she saw that Nancy and them were waiting by the door as well. "Get moving you're coming with us." Laura said when she saw them waiting. Holding her keys she headed out the door and hopped into her car, Jessie and the others piled into the car. Pulling out of the drive they headed towards Bayridge high. As they got closer to the school, they could see flames shooting up towards the dark sky, finding the boy's van down a side street, Laura parked behind it, jumping out they rushed over to the school's gate, hearing loud voices they headed over towards the voices. As they got closer, Jessie could hear her father yelling, "What did you think you were doing? By bringing my boys into this?" Racing over to them Jessie yelped, "It's you." Fenton and the man he had be yelling at turned towards them, both saying, "What are you doing here?" Glaring at the other man, Jessie told her dad, "I had a dream that Joe and Frank were in trouble." The Gray man surprised at that said, "Well you're right they are." Laura stepped forward asking, "What happened?" Moving closer to his wife and daughter, he told them, "They were here to get Sam out, This man asked them to help." Jessie said, "I knew that, he stopped me from ringing home about finding Sam in the basement earlier." Stepping closer the Gray man told them, "If you had told this whole thing to anyone this would have blown up in our faces." Snorting Jessie told him, "I think it has, if you haven't noticed the school history." "That not what I meant." "Care to explain?" Jessie asked him. "You don't have the clearance kid." Jessie shook her head and asked, "Dad, where is Frank and Joe?" Pointing to a police car within the yellow tape, Jessie headed over. "Fenton what do you think you're doing? She can't go over there." Growling Fenton said, "Look you, you have involved my boys without my knowledge, because of you, they could have died in that and you have the nerve to tell me, my daughter doesn't have the right to see that her brother's are ok, then you can jump off the bloody bridge." With that Fenton stalked off to see how his brother was. Laura watched as he talked to the medic, then noticed that the Gray Man was looking over at her, "Don't look at me, I can't help you," then headed over to her husband to check on Sam. Jessie reached the car and saw Joe's blond head through the window not seeing Frank's, she raced over calling, "Joe where Frank?" Frank stepped into the light with a smile, "Right here sis." Jessie sobbed, "Thank god." Throwing herself into his arms, she held Frank tight. Wheezing Frank said, "Easy sis." Easing her grip, she stepped back to get a good look at him and Joe, seeing cuts and brusies on them both, she asked, "What in god name happened?" Joe got out of the car carefully saying, "Not here sis, we'll explain at home." Giving Joe a hug, Frank asked, "What are you and mom doing here anyway?" Laura and the others had join them, when Jessie said, "You guys woke me up." Frowning Frank asked, "We weren't even home to wake you up." Grinning Jessie replied, "The link." Frowning Frank nodded, looking over at Joe who was leaning against the police car watching the fire blaze leaping high as the people tried to get it under control, turning Frank knew that it was a losing battle. Jessie shook her head as she watched Bayridge high burn to the ground, wondering where she and the other students were going to after this. Frank looked over at the Medic's as they loaded his uncle into the ambulance he saw his dad enter the ambulance. Laura asked, "Have you two been looked at?" Frank looked over at her say, "We've been waiting here, a officer brought us over here and told us to wait, but that was about an hour ago." Laura said, "Wait here, I'll bring someone over." Heading over to the medic's saying, "My sons have been waiting for someone to look at them." One of the men frowned saying, "We were told that this man was the only injured person." Laura asked, "Who told you that?" The man frown deepen saying, "I think he over there with the boys now." Laura turned and saw that the Gray Man had pulled Frank and Joe aside to talk to them, facing him saying, "Can you look at them now?" "Sure can." Gathering his things, he followed after her. Storming over to them she asked, "What the meaning of telling to medic's that Sam was the only one hurt?" Frank looked over at his mother trying not to smile, he knew this look, she was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at the Gray Man who was glaring back at her muttering, "This family is crazy." Joe tried to hide his grin, not wanting his mother to blow him up, turning he glance over at his father who was watching from the door of the ambulance with a huge smile on his face, they rarely see her mad and when she did watch out. "Well what do you have to say?" Laura demanded. Frowning The Gray Man shook his head saying, "I don't need to explain anything to you." Frank knew that was the wrong thing to say to his mother. Laura saw red yelling, "You put my sons in danger and then deny them help!!" Jessie moved closer to Laura placing a hand on her arm she said to him, "You better leave." Pulling Laura over to the car, she helped her to sit in the back pulling a tissue out of her jeans pocket handing it to her. Fenton raced over to his wife Jessie moved so he could kneel in front of her to calm her down. Moving over to Joe, she sat beside him saying,"She'll be ok she need to release it." Joe looked over at his parents while saying, 'I know, she was scared and he didn't help." "Man did you see his face?" She asked. Joe smiled saying, "Yup I saw it." Frank joined them after the medic was done saying, "Well I'm all clear. How mom doing?" Jessie looked over and saw that their father had her in his arms, "She fine now but if I was the Gray Man I wouldn't show my face around for awhile." "That for sure." Joe asked, "How Sam?" Frank replied, "The Medic told me that he'll be fine a few days in hospital and he'll be rearing to go." Nancy said, "That great news." Joe nodded saying, "Frank has anyone told you that you greek?" Looking at his brother he shot back, "Well if I greek then you must be off." Jessie smiled jumping in, "Ok you two if you're clear to go then head home and clean up." "Yes mom." Joe shot back. Jessie stood up and said, "Well come on." Heading over to their folks, Frank asked, "Mom you OK?" Lifting her head off Fenton's shoulder, she nodded, "Yes, are you two ok?" Frank said, "Apart from some cuts and bruises we're fine." Fenton stood up stretching his back out he said, "Well if that everything how about heading home?" "Yeah these two smell like something the cat dragged in." With that Jessie raced off towards her mother car with Frank and Joe on her heels. Fenton and Laura watched as they raced off, Fenton wrapped an arm around Laura saying, "Thank god this is over." Looking up at him she asked, "Is everything cleared up?" Frowning Fenton answered, "We didn't get them all." "Oh..." Chewing on his bottom lip he grazed off saying, "Somewhere out there is six people who got away but I promise you this, I'll hunt them down for what they have done to this family." Reaching up Laura pulled his face towards saying, "Not by yourself you won't." "No not alone not this time." He replied, both remembering a time when he did just that. "What going to happen about the students of Bay ridge?" "Not sure that up to the school broad." By then they had reached her car, Fenton's was at the police station where he had left it earlier. Frank and the others had piled into the van and headed home giving their parents time together. Jessie said, "Wonder what gonna happen to me and the others now that Bay ridge is gone? Hey will we still do the battle of the schools?" Joe replied, "I doubt it." "Bummer." "Why sis?" Joe asked. "Cuz I think it should happen." Frank who was driving said, "Maybe it what needs to happen Bay ridge name has been dragged through the mud, the students need to think about something else." "Hey you know something?" Frank said, "I know I'm gonna regret this but what?" With a big smile on her face Jessie said, "No school tomorrow for me, Yayyyyy." Joe groaned, "Of all the luck." Frank smiled and patted Joe's leg saying, "We do the work and she gets the rewards." *************** The next morning Jessie stumbled out of her room with a groan, "Never again." Joe who was still in bed asked, "Never do what again?" Slowly moving towards his room she asked, "What are you doing home?" "I live here don't I?" Joe responded "Yes but aren't you meant to be at school now?" "Hell I slept in." Jumping out of bed, Joe raced into the bathroom, he shared with Frank, pushing Frank's side of the door open he saw that he was still in a deep sleep calling out, "Hey Frank we're late." Frank slowly open his eyes blearily looking over at him saying, "Go back to bed, Joe remember mom said she'll fix it with the school?" Smacking his forehead, "Duh sorry I forgot." Sitting on his brother's bed Joe hung his head moaning, "I'm gonna make her pay." Frank reply was, "If you don't let me get some more sleep I'm gonna make you pay little brother." "Yeah and how ya gonna do that?" "Like this." Grabbing his pillow he whacked Joe over the head with it, "Now go back to your room and let me sleep." "Oh yeah mister you're gonna pay big time." "Promises promises. Joe managed to nick Frank's pillow and begun hitting him with it. Hearing laughter Joe glanced over at the door, that was all Frank needed to get his other pillow saying, "That it's, it's time to show you who the boss is around here." Joe replied, "Well it ain't you brother dear." "Then who?" From the doorway they heard, "I am and I say stop this noise right now." Dropping their pillows they looked over and saw their father then smile and started laughing. Joe sat on the floor before he fell down, Frank following him down. Frowning Fenton asked, "What so funny?" Grasping Frank said, "Joe tell him." Shaking his head Joe said, "You're older than me, it's your job to tell him." "Tell me what?" Fenton demanded. Jessie grinning said, "What they mean dad is that you're not the boss." Fenton dumbfound asked, "I'm not then who is?" "I am." Without them knowing Laura had entered the room through Joe's room leaning against the door frame beside Jessie. Joe watched his mom and dad like a person would at a tennis game would. "Ok you guys get up and ready for school." Joe asked, "You couldn't get us the whole day off?" Jessie tried to hold her laughter in at the expression on her father face then hearing Joe she lost the battle and begun to laugh. With everyone looking at her, she tried to control herself but gave up. Joe shook his saying, "She mad, I tell you." "Well with you as a brother, I don't blame her." Frank shot back at him. Fenton frowning asked his wife, "What do you mean that you're the boss?" Jessie started to hic up, "Hic, hic.... hic." Laura went over to the sink and got Jessie a drink of water saying, "Just that dear, they know who the boss is in this house." Standing Joe said, "Well I'm gonna claim the shower first if everyone can leave." Laura nodded saying, "Breakfast in an hour people." Jessie headed back to her room through Joe's room with her mom behind she heard Joe say, "I don't think my room seen this many people in a long time." Laura replied, "I can see why it doesn't, Joe one of these days I'm going to come in here and clean up for you and you won't like how I clean up." Joe who had heard this speech before said with a grin, "And when will that be?" Joe knew that she wouldn't do it. Jessie said, "Hey Joe, I think that today may be the day." Leaving the room laughing Jessie headed into her room to get ready for the day. An hour later everyone eatting their breakfast with the radio going. Jessie read the headlines of the paper, "No more Bayridge high." "Dad how will they decide where to send us?" Looking up from the paper he said, "Looks like all the students will sit an exam for Chartwell Academy." "And where in the world is this school?" Jessie asked. "Kirkland." Frank said, "I feel sorry for you sis that school is for gifted students." "Well that takes me off the list." she replied. "Hey I see the battle of the schools is still on," Joe told them. "It is? Cool one. When?" Jessie asking forgetting about Chartwell. "This weekend then that is followed by Rabble." Joe replied. *************** Over the next few days the Hardys were busy practicing and getting everything ready for the video in that time. Sam recovered from his kidnapping and he was home with his children till he was on his feet Gertrude was staying with him. Joe got his song done with the help of Sammie and Jessie. The weekend drew a beautiful sunny day for the battle of the schools. Frank and Joe loaded the van up with food and drinks. Jessie helped her mother load their car up with blankets and cups and plates. Since Bayridge was off the list on where to hold the battle of the school Bayport was the school. Arriving at Bayport high Jessie race to met Kandi and Emma for a last minute practice before they had to join their school. Jessie called out, "Catch ya later and good luck guys.:" Joe helped to unload the van and set up a spot he waved to Chet and Biff who were walking over to them, "Hey guys already?" Biff nodded, "As ready as I can be are you?" "Yup let's kick some Bayridge butts." Just then Vicki and some of her friends strolled by catching Joe's commit stopped saying, "Well Joe Hardy, I wouldn't bet on that, our teams are the best there is apart from a few people, we'll win this hands down." Without waiting they walked off to join their team mates. Chet snorted, "She sure of herself ain't she?" Frank who had joined them said, "We're have to watch them guys." "Yup that we do." Biff answered while staring over at the girls, "They're up to something." Joe asked, "You think Jessie and them know anything?" Frank looked over the field to see if he could see Jessie but he could spot her among the crowd, "Not sure lets see if we can find her." Joe nodded then said, "She headed off that way to met up with Kandi and Emma." Pointing toward the blenches that surrounded the field. Frank said, "Ok lets see if we can find them." With the others on his heels, they took off to search for Jessie. Joe stopped and smacked his forehead saying, "Why didn't we think of it before?" Frank stopped and asked, "Think of what?" Looking at him Joe replied, "She has her cell phone with her." Digging into his backpack Joe pulled out his phone saying, "I noticed that she took it, she had it in her hand when she left." Frank shook his head saying, "That right she did." Chet saying, "Hey Biff now you can see why they're the detectives and we're not." With a smirk Biff nodded, "Yeah I can see that." "Ok you two knock it off." Frank told them. With a smile Joe called Jessie. *************** Jessie and the other two girl were just winding down, when Jessie phone begun to ring, Emma called out, "Saved by the phone." Picking her phone off the bench where she had left it, "Hello...... Joe why are you calling me? .......... You think that they are up to something........ hold on I'll check with Kandi and Emma," Facing them Jessie asked, "Have you guys heard of any plans for the games?" Both girls shook their heads, "Oh wait I think I have get the guys over here." Jessie said, "Joe get the others over to us we're at the end zone." Hanging up Jessie faced them saying, "They are on their way." Joe said, "They're at the end zone let's go one of the girls may know something." Racing over to join the girls Frank wondered what Bayridge high had planned for this day. Jessie paced thinking, "I can't believe this that just plain cheating." Joe spotted the girls waiting for them, "Here we are?" "bout time." Jessie snapped back. Frank frown saying, "Something wrong what is it?" Looking over at her brothers and their friends Jessie sighed saying, "Sorry didn't mean to snap, Em tell them what you just told us." Looking over at Emma they waited for her to tell them what she knew. Emma tried not to be scared been surrounded by rivals of her school saying, "I really shouldn't tell you this but they have champions on their teams." Shunned Biff asked, "Champions?? But that cheating." "Yeah I know, I over heard some of it before the school burnt down. There not many but enough to turn the tables and to make sure that they won." Frank nodded saying, "I thought I knew some of the others on the field before." Joe asked, "Like who?" "Jake Johnson, Mick Houson, Kelly Sky, Sally Duncan just to name a few." Chet said, "But they are in the under eighteen Basketball team and Vollyball team, we wouldn't stand a chance against them." Frank said, "I think we better tell the choach." Emma said, "I can't repeat this, Frank they will kill me for Arking." "No worries I will tell the choach." Kandi told them. Emma nodded, knowing that Kandi didn't care what they thought of her then she said, "I'll come with you." "We'll all go." Jessie threw in, "We gonna win without cheating." Joe smiled saying, "That the spirit but we're gonna kick butt." "Yeah care to lay a beat bro?" she asked. "Like what?" Frank smiled, "I'm in." "Like if we win you take us three out for dinner and a movie." "And if we win you take us four out." Joe said. "Jessie they have four and we have three and they have Chet, you know what he like." Kandi said. "No worries Sammie will be in this deal." "I heard my name mention in vain?" "Hey girlfriend, we're just laying a bet and we're hoping that you'll join our side." Stepping up to the boys she said, "Jessie don't hold this against me but they are my team mates so I have to side with them." "Damn." "Hey I'll join you." "Bess of cause we have to even this up George you in?" Jessie asked. "Yup." Frank piped up, "Ok I know that Tony will be in this so if Nancy and them join you then, we're all even." Jessie asked, "Well Nancy you in or out?" Looking over at Frank and them nodding she said, "I could do with a free meal." Emma asked, "What gonna happen if we tie?" "Not gonna happen." Biff called out. "Well if it does we pool all our money together and have a blast." Joe said, "But as Biff said it ain't going down like that." Frank looked at his watch saying, "Time to join our teams we're tell the coach what you told us." "Ok catch ya later." Jessie and the girls walked over the Hardy's blankets, Laura smiled at their approach saying, "All Ready?" "Sure am, you know I feel sorry for you and dad." "Why that love?" Fenton asked. Jessie replied, "Well you have Frank and Joe to cheer for in Bayport and me for Bayridge." "Ahh and you're worried about who we're going to cheer for?" He asked. With a frown and said, "Nah not ready I have enough people cheering for me right Matt?" Matt who was walking over with Con Reilly said, "You sure do kid." "Did the chief give you the day off?" "Yeah well I have to be here don't I?" He asked. Kandi looked at him saying, "Yup that you do big brother." Con looked around saying, "Where the boys?" Emma said, "You know who he cheering for." Kandi agreed, "Yup he for the boys but you know that they gonna lose." Con turned so he was looking at them saying, "Is that so?" "Yeah and when they lose they're taking us out for dinner." Kandi told him. Jessie saw the Bayport coach talking to the Bayridge coach she said, "Heads up, the boys have told their coach." Kandi and Emma watched as the Bayport coach storm over to the judges Jessie heard him yelling, "They have non school people on their teams." "Can you prove it?" One of the judges asked. "Yes I can prove it." He replied. Jessie watched as Frank and the boys moved closer to them Joe waved them over. Jessie stood and headed over to join them, "What going on?" Frank asked, "You think Bayridge will start anything?" Chewing her bottom lip she looked around as the students pressed closer to hear what was going looking back at Frank she told him, "I hope not." One of the students pressed for ward saying, "He right, we do have non students on our teams and I don't think that it was right of our school to bring them in, I want to win clean and fair." Another student piped up, "Yeah let us win for the school, isn't that our right?" "Yeah it's no fair that the popular kids cut people out like Jessie, Kandi and Emma and others, they're apart of our school." Jessie smiled saying, "Nah they won't start anything Frank." "You know they're right it's not our battle, we were told that Bayport had champ's as well that why we agreed to join but their champ's are the students and I'm pulling out this, is their fight, their battle good luck to each and everyone of you." "I agree I'm on the side line." Bayridge students cheered while their coach walked away muttering, "That it we have lost." "Don't you have faith in you students?" Sally Duncan asked, "You see that the difference between your school and Bayport." "Have you seen some of the students here?" "Yeah and I've talked to some of them." Sally replied. A judge said, "Ok if the non students are pulling out and actual students take their places this battle is still on, I'll give you half an hour to sort out the teams." "Yayyyyyyy." One of the Bayridge teachers called out, "Ok Bayridge lets get together now, Follow me." "Well that means me catch ya later boys." Jessie followed the students. An hour later Jessie found herself standing in front of Joe at the volleyball game, "Hey bro." With a smile Joe nodded and waited for Frank to serve the volley, "Heads up." After the game Jessie shook their hands saying, "Next time guys." Bayridge won by four points. Frank called out, "Next game is ours." Jessie who was walking with Kandi tossed back, "Yeah right." Bayport won the Boys Basketball and girls tennis and tied in Cheerleading. Bayridge won the girls Basketball and tied in the boys tennis the next game decided who was the best school. Joe was on the ground stretching for the relay race he was going first with Vanessa after him then Sammie and Frank last. Jessie and Emma sat beside Kandi who was going last in the relay, Kandi told the team, "They have some strong runners, but we can win, Joe starting off first, they're hoping that with him starting he get an early lead, Vanessa after him, Jessie going against Joe, she fast and can keep up with him." Jessie bounced up saying, "You hope, I've never seen him race all I know is that between Frank and Joe, we have a battle on our hands, we're luckly, who racing Sammie?" "I am any tricks?" A small girl asked, "Yeah she a dancer not a runner but she has speed, she'll put all that speed in the beginning then slow down." Joe asked Sammie, "Any tricks I should know about Jessie?" "She fast, bummer you have her, she gonna throw everything into it." "You know she gonna tell them about your racing." "Yup but I have Nellie, she small and compact I can take her." Frank heard her and said, "Don't let her size fool you." "I know." Jessie called out, "Ok guys lets go out and have some fun, we have nothing to prove to them now, We've proved to Bayport that we can beat them, remember that it doesn't matter whether we win or lose as long as we have fun." With that they cheered and headed over to the track, Jessie watched as her team mates headed to their starting points, as she stretch, Joe joined her saying, "Well sis this is it."  
  
"Yup you know I don't mind if we lose and you win, I've had fun today and that what counts but remember I'm gonna whip your ass bro." With a grin she walked over to her starting point. Grinning Joe shook his head and got ready. "Good luck people, On your mark get set, GO." Jessie took off running with Joe on her heels, Joe caught up and passed her, Jessie could hear people cheering as she raced by she caught up to Joe as he starting to slow down at the bend passing him, she tagged the next runner calling out, "Go Steve." Slowing down she saw Vanessa speed off to catch up with Steve, "Go Van." she Heard Joe call out. Strolling over to the finishing point she saw that Steve tag Emma, "Go girl, that it keep going girl." Joe screamed, "Sammie move it that it you're catching up that it." Emma tagged Nellie, "You can do it girl." The others walked over to the finish line. Just as she was going to tag Kandi she tripped over stumbling, she managed to tag Kandi before she fell hitting the track hard falling over into Sammie's lane.  
  
Sammie spotted Nellie go down and leaped over her and kept running, she called out, "Nellie you OK?" Pushing herself up she nodding, "Git going girl." Tagging Frank she walked over, "You sure you are ok that was a hard spill you took?" "Yeah I'm fine that was a great leap." They both joined their team mates yelling out, "Come on Kandi." Joe yelled, "That's it Big Brother, you can catch her move it Frank." Jessie didn't know who to cheer for, so she cheered for both of them, "That it Frank you can do it. Kandi you're doing great." Nellie frown and said, "Jessie why are you cheering for Frank and Kandi?" With a grin she replied, "Frank my brother and Kandi my friend." "Sorry I forgot." "That ok, you alright that fall was hard?" "I'm fine thanks for asking." Nellie replied. Frank pushed everything he had left to catch Kandi, he could hear Joe and the others cheering and calling out for him to win throwing another burst of speed and closed the gap. Kandi felt her lungs screaming for air, she could feel Frank closing the gap and out of the corner of her eye she could see him beside her, as they crossed the finishing line together. Grasping for breath Kandi managed to say, "Good race Frank." Lying on the ground he said, "I hope they don't make us redo it." "God now that would kill me." she replied sitting beside as Jessie and them joined them. "Great race the both of you." Jessie said. "Thanks sis." Joe said, "Looks like the one thing we didn't think would happen did." "What that?" Kandi asked. "It's a tie no on wins." "Wrong Joe we all win." Jessie said. "But no free dinner." "No you don't get a free dinner out of a tie remember. we agreed to pool the money together and have a blast." Fenton and Laura joined them along with a whole pile of people, "Great race kids." "Thanks dad." Just then a judge stepped for ward saying, "We need to have another game to prove a winner." Frank groaned, as teacher stepped forward saying, "We are happy with a draw, no need to drag it out any more the students played fair and it's time to have some fun." There was a Roar, "Yayyyyyyy." Jessie laughed as Joe and Biff picked Frank up and carried him over to the band stage. Kandi said, "Oh no you don't." backing away from the others. Calling out, "Kandi it's a rule." "Ok ok drop me and you're dead hear me?" Laughing they carried her over to Frank who helped her off their shoulders. "Phew I thought they were gonna drop me there." Sammie joined Jessie saying, "You know I'm gonna miss this." Looking over at her friend she closed her eyes and said, "Yeah and I'm gonna miss you when are you going?" With a sad smile Sammie said, "Next week." With a grin Jessie said, "Great that gives us time to plan a big going away party." "Yeah that right a huge party is what we need." "Yup and that what you deserve my friend." Throwing a arm around her she dragged Sammie into the crowd and joined the fun. 


End file.
